High School Reunion
by intoxicatingly.dazzled
Summary: Bella Swan, former class geek, goes to her high school reunion and blows everyone away, especially Edward Masen, former class player. The journey they embark on that night is one that neither they nor their friends will ever forget.
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Anything else recognizable from the Twilight Saga is Stephenie Meyer's. The song is Jason Robert Brown's from 13 the Musical.**

******Summary: Bella Swan, former class geek, goes to her high school reunion and blows everyone away, especially Edward Masen, former class player. The journey they embark on that night is one that neither them or their friends will ever forget.**

* * *

_You've got only one shot_

_Better get it right_

_I'm getting ready_

_Gotta look real hot, it's Friday night_

_**-Getting Ready, from 13 the Musical**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Edward Masen**

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Emmett Brandon, my roommate to hurry up and get ready. I knew that if I yelled at him again then I would just get the same answer I had gotten the other eight times- "I'm not ready yet."

I asked anyway.

"I have a rep to keep up with, Eddie," he called. I grimaced. I hated when he called me that, and he knew it. "Go get yourself ready for the hordes of women throwing themselves at you," he joked. Then, more seriously, "Go relax. I'll be ready in ten minutes, happy? Eddie, Eddie. When will you see that life isn't just running around all the time?"

All of the other times I had pestered him, I had just sighed and walked away. This time though, it had gotten annoying.

"Will you hurry the hell up?!" I roared at him.

"Alright, alright," he stuck his head out of the bathroom. "I'm coming. Though it _is_ nice to know you care so much." Flashing his trademark smirk, he slammed the door in my face, leaving me blinking as stars danced before my eyes.

Once I could see clearly again, I gritted my teeth and resolved that I would not throw anything at him. We were going to our tenth high school reunion, and I knew that if Emmett had a black eye that he would kill me. Or rather, Rosalie Hale, his girlfriend, would kill him, and in the process, also kill me for giving him the black eye.

Jasper, the third member of our trio and Rosalie's brother, would meet us there. We had all grown up neighbors and were still in touch. We had known each other basically for forever.

"Well, let's get going," said Emmett, essentially shoving me out the door in the most painful manner possible. "The ladies are waiting." He smirked again as we got into my silver Volvo.

He was referring to Rosalie and Alice Brandon. He wouldn't want to get into Rose's bad books- it wasn't a very nice place to be. I knew that even though Rosalie may look and act like a fairy princess, that she has a tongue as sharp as a knife, and good aim as well. Alice was his own sister, and Jasper's girlfriend. They hadn't been going out as long as Rose and Emmett, who had been dating steadily since high school. To my gratitude, they didn't flaunt their relationship as much as Rose and Emmett either.

"Where are we going again?" I asked him, glancing over to the passengers' seat as he studied a map and a crumpled set of directions.

"Umm…" he glanced back and forth between the map and instructions. "Some place called Bella Italia or something. It's in Port Angeles."

I though back to my years in high school and struggled to remember. I was pretty sure that I had been there at least a couple of times. Once with Jessica Stanley, once with Lauren Mallory, and three times with… what was her name… I pressed a hand to my head in concentration, keeping my eyes on the road all the while.


	2. Seeing You Again

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Miley Cyrus**

**

* * *

**

_Now I can't wait to see you again_

_I've got a way of knowing when spomething is right_

_I feel like I must have known you in another life_

_'Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes_

_**-Miley Cyrus, See You Again**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Seeing You Again**

**Bella Swan**

"Dad," I groaned as I inspected myself in the floor length mirror my dad precariously balanced in front of me, "Why exactly am I doing this again?"

"To make your old man happy," he replied grinning, as the mirror tipped dangerously toward the floor before he caught the wooden frame and delicately stood it upright once more.

"Fine," I huffed, "But you should know I'm not happy about it."

"Aw, come on, Bells," he said. "You know just as much as I do that you want to show off and your, uh, friends, in their place."

I sighed. I _did_ want to, in the deep, dark, hidden corners of my mind. I knew that I looked good. I had a modeling job to prove it. _And not just _any_ job, _my brain reminded me. I had landed a contract with Elite Model Management, one of the most famous, prestigious agencies in the modeling world to this day. I was going off to Paris after this little get together.

I inspected the short, tight, bright red dress.

I had to admit, I was a little nervous about what everyone was going to say about me. I had been the geek, the weirdo. But it was only fair. I deserved my big break, and they were going to watch me make it big, eyes wide open and mouths dropping.

I took a deep breath, kissed my doting father good-bye, stepped outside into my car, and drove off.

As I pulled up to the restaurant, I noticed that there was almost no one there. Glancing at my cell phone, I sighed. Thirty minutes early. I pulled up right in front of the building. I figured that I could walk around, maybe peek into a couple of stores.

I would come back in forty-five minutes. I _had_ wanted my grand entrance, after all. And what better way to get it than being fashionably late? After all, being fashionable was my job. Sighing again at my uncooperative nerves, I headed off towards the boardwalk, jacket in hand.

*~*~*

**Edward**

I knew her face… just what was her name? I shrugged it off. I would probably see her at the reunion, whoever she was.

As we drove on, Emmett was on his blackberry, listening to Rose's fresh stream of complainants. Her dress wasn't fancy enough, her hair wasn't just right, her nails were chipping! I rolled my eyes, thankful that she couldn't see me through the phone.

Emmett rolled his eyes back at me as he continued to attempt to pacify her.

"Yes, Rose, I'm sure you look fine. Don't worry about it; no one will be looking at that! Your hair is fine too."

Seeing the restaurant, he pumped his fist into the air, mouthing, "YES!"

"Ah, sorry Rose," he said quickly. "I have to go now, we're there. See you later."

As we pulled up next to a Bugatti Veryon, Emmett quickly ended the call and sighed in relief.

"I have no idea why or how I put up with that woman," he said to no one in particular.

I grinned. Emmett and Rose's relationship may not be all lovey-dovey, but it was clear once you got to know the two of them as a pair that they were crazy and completely devoted to one another.

Emmett whimpered, pulling me out of my train of thought. I looked to see what was making him sound like a little girl.

To my surprise and now lost dignity, I whimpered as well.

"Uh, Emmett?" I asked in a whisper, "Is that car what I think it is?"

He looked out the window and did a double-take.

"Uh, Edward?" He said in the same tone of voice, "If you're thinking that car is a Bugatti Veryon, you're right."

I'm not sure, but I think we both started to drool a little.

By the time we snapped out of it, there was a small crowd gathered, mostly made up of guys, surrounding the car. All of them were gaping the same way we were.

Like the sad idiots we are, we all waited around the car for fifteen minutes to see if the godly owner would appear, but no one showed up. Sighing as one, when our girlfriends and wives and fiancés began to call us impatiently, we went inside to start the fun.

*~*~*

**Bella**

As I started to make my way back to the restaurant, I noticed a small gathering. That couldn't be around _my_ car, could it? With another glance, I confirmed my guess.

Groaning, I leaned against a building a few doors down, and waited until they all vanished inside, groaning and talking about the car.

"…heard it took seven years to build…"

"…has three seconds from zero miles per hour to sixty…"

"…one point two million…"

"…top speed two hundred and fifty…"

I noticed that one man lingered, looking around until his eyes landed on me. I stared back into the smoldering green eyes until I started to get dizzy and reluctantly looked away. He kept watching me until a hand appeared from the doorway of the restaurant and pulled him inside. It was only after he had been pulled inside that I realized whom I had been staring at.

It couldn't be! But it had to have been. No one else could have that effect on me. I groaned as his name came to my mind…

_Edward Masen_.

I steeled myself, and then walked into the restaurant.

*~*~*

**Edward**

As I looked around one last time, searching for the owner of the amazing car, chocolate orbs met emerald pools. A woman a few doors down in a stunning red dress was looking into my eyes. She finally looked away, and blushed, color rising in her cheeks.

Emmett's hand appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and pulled me into the restaurant.

I was too absorbed in my thoughts, trying to figure out who it was, when it came to me.

Those eyes… I had seen them before, but where? I flashed back in my head, but no, it couldn't have been. She had been so awkward and gangly the last time I saw her; not the matured, beautiful woman whose eyes had just met mine.

_Bella Swan._


	3. Defying Gravity

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Stephan Schwartz, from Wicked the Musical.**

**

* * *

**

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap_

**_-Defying Gravity, from Wicked the Musical_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Defying Gravity**

**Edward **

Still lost in my thoughts, I had no idea why everyone in the restaurant suddenly grew quiet. I looked up, only to find Bella Swan walking through the room, head up, looking more like a model than the scrawny girl she had been ten years ago. She sat down at an empty table and crossed her legs, seemingly oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her.

I was sure that everyone except me was thinking the same thing. _Who is she?_

Then she turned, her eyes sweeping over the room, and looked at me. And smiled. After a moment of indecision, she cocked her fingered as if to say, _come on over here._

I stared at her in disbelief. She repeated the gesture, only this time it seemed to say, _come on over here. Now._

Jasper, beside me, recovered his voice and whispered, "Dude, I think she means you."

Of course, since the room was silent, Jasper's voice carried across the room to her.

She laughed, bells ringing.

And then everyone's head swung around towards me to see my reaction. I felt as though we were in the middle of an unspoken tennis match- everyone's heads were watching us hit the ball back and forth, waiting breathlessly for the other's reaction.

Swallowing hard, I crossed the room as quickly as possible. I, unlike her, was very aware of the multiple pairs of eyes on me.

I sat down. She had not changed at all. I could see it in her eyes.

"So, Edward," she trilled, "Are you even going to say hello?"

"Hello," I said. Then, taking a deep breath, "Bella."

"Remember this?" she asked, "The three times we were here together?"

The strange thing was, it suddenly all came back to me.

*~*~*

**Ten Years Past...**

"Jessica, I just don't think we're right for each other."

Jessica looked me straight in the face.

"Don't worry, Eddie," she purred, "Go have your fun."

I grimaced. I hated when girls- or anyone for that matter- called me that.

Looking over her shoulder, though, I could see Bella Swan, buried in _Wuthering Heights_. She was such a geek. Always reading, teacher's pet. That blush rising over her smooth, porcelain cheeks...

_Hold on, Edward. Where did that come from?_

I took a deep breath and continued on listening to Jessica.

"You'll be back for me," she smirked, and strode out of the restaurant, swinging her hips all the while.

I was the only male in the room not watching her. I was looking at Bella Swan, whose chocolate eyes were slowly meeting my own...

*~*~*

**A few months later...**

"OK, Edward, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you shouldn't flirt with other girls when we're supposed to be together," she screeched, her high, nasal voice piercing my ears.

"Calm down, Lauren!" I said, "You're going to get us kicked out of here!"

"I will _not _calm down!" she hissed. "Just now, what was that, do you have a thing with a different girl every week?"

"Every three days, actually," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

Her mouth fell open, a wordless and silent scream coming out of her mouth, her face twisted in anger and frustration. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the manager edging toward us.

I waited Lauren out. I knew that in a few minutes, she would be fine. I had gone out with her so many times over the years; I had experience in breaking up with her.

A few minutes, however, was not enough this time.

"Excuse me, sir?" the manager was at the end of his rope. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you two to leave."

"No problem," I said smoothly, throwing a few bills onto the table, and walking out the door, leaving Lauren sitting at the table, dumbfounded.

Near the door, Bella Swan was sitting, this time reading _Romeo and Juliet. _She seemed to be here every spare minute of her life. Or, that is, every time I was here. I shrugged it off. She, however, stood, and walked out of the restaurant the same time I did.

As I walked out the door, she somehow tripped on the sidewalk in front of us. I didn't think, just stepped forward and easily caught her in my arms.

Her hair- the scent was overwhelming. I cautiously sniffed. Strawberries? Yes, that was it, I was certain.

"Edward?" her voice startled me. It was refreshingly pleasant to listen to; it sounded as if she was singing instead of speaking.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um, could you please let go of me?"

I had not realized that I still had my arms wrapped around her slender figure. She was surprisingly light.

She brushed herself off, and walked away, not meeting my eyes. I stood there, and watched her walk away, smiling at the blush I saw rising up her neck.

*~*~*

**Summer...**

"Tanya-" I was cut off.

"Stop it, Edward, OK? Just don't talk to me for a second."

I waited patiently, tapping my fingers on the table. Something brown caught my eye. It couldn't be her. Not another time. But it was. And for a second time, Bella Swan was sitting there, reading, but this time, _Pride and Prejudice_.

Tanya's gaze wandered over to where mine was.

"So that's it." she said quietly. "I thought so."

"What?" I asked. Out of all the girls I had ever been with, and that was quite a lot, Tanya had been the most thoughtful, the one who had lasted the longest.

"Bella Swan," she said, nodding toward her. "And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. I see how you look at her, how she looks at you. Don't worry. You'll find her eventually. Just don't play around so much. She wants you too, you know."

I looked at her for a full minute, too flabbergasted to speak.

She rolled her eyes. "I know there's something between you two. I saw when you caught her outside of this very restaurant."

"You- you saw that?"

"No duh! How else was I supposed to know you were available? Anyways, good luck. But I really don't think you'll get her until you settle down and stop being such a player."

I nodded slowly. "Thanks, Tanya. Friends?"

"Friends." she replied, smiling.

I looked at her, and then stood. "Goodbye, Tanya."

I walked out of the restaurant, and started college, leaving the insane town of Forks behind.

*~*~*

**Back in the present...**

"I remember."

She smiled. "Good."

"I have a few things I want to talk to you about."

"Do you now?" she laughed.

I joined in, the room ringing with our laughter, soprano and bass, though the room was now full of chatter and laughter, like ours.

Someone sat down at our table.

"Hello Bella. Edward." he said, pleasantly. Almost a little bit too pleasantly, in my opinion.

We both turned to our visitor at the same time.

"Jacob!"


	4. You Better Run

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Pat Benatar.**

**

* * *

**

_You go around tellin' lies_

_And now you want me to compromise_

_You better run!_

_You better hide!_

_**-Pat Benatar, You Better Run**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: You Better Run**

**Bella**

"Hey, guys. What's up, Bells?" he said causally, giving no hint that he had sensed the tension in the air. Jake had been my only friend throughout the school years, thought we'd failed to keep in touch after graduation, due to his father's sudden death.

"Uh, hi! I'm fine, Jake." I said quickly, hoping to mask the angst in the air. I forced a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I got married, am now working in New York, and opened my own business."

"Wow, Jake." I said. "You, married? Who's the unl-, er, lucky girl?"

He looked sheepish for a second. "Uh, remember Seth Clearwater?"

I nodded. He had worshipped Jacob, following him around like a puppy for year or so, until he branched out on his own. He had talked to me, which was more to say for some people.

"Well, I ran into him a while ago, and turns out he's a principal of an elementary school somewhere in North Carolina. Anyway, he introduced me to his sister, Leah, and we hit it off. She's expecting in June." He looked so proud as he said these last words, his chest puffed out.

"A dad? Wow, Jake, I've missed too much! Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Nah, we'd rather be surprised. Besides, I don't want it to turn out to be wrong, and a boy has all these girlie clothes! That would be bad. Or vice- versa," he added as an afterthought.

I had been so engrossed with Jacob, I hadn't noticed that Edward had left, and someone else had sat down at our table. James, another one of the former hottest guys in our class, had pulled up a chair.

"Do I know you?" he asked, looking at me.

I decided to play a bit. I deserved it; he had made fun of me and Jake since pre-school, the ring-leader of all the little schemes.

"No, I don't think so," I purred, leaning forward a bit. "You're James, right?"

He stared at me, transfixed. Meanwhile, Jake, was silently cracking up, shaking with laughter.

James reached across the table. "Hey baby, how 'bout you, me, Saturday night?" He seemed to have gained some confidence back, saying this with a swagger in his voice.

"No, I don't think so." I withdrew my hand. "You see, I'm Bella Swan. Remember her? You know, the one you teased, bullied, made cry in the bathroom? Well, that's me. And if you think I'd ever so much even _think_ about dating you, you're more of an idiot than you were ten years ago."

His mouth dropped open. "You- her- no-" He was unable to form a coherent sentence. Deciding he needed some help, I gracefully picked up his wine glass, and threw it over him.

"Oops," I said sweetly. "It seems I've spilled something. I'm so sorry; I suppose you'll have to go home and change. Good-bye."

When he didn't get the hint, I added, "Adios! Ciao!" I sighed impatiently. "Leave now!"

He got up, in a trance and walked out of the restaurant. Everyone turned to watch him, laughing, and then went back to their respective conversations, talking more animatedly, about James, I guessed.

Jake was unable to hold it in any longer. He finally exploded, laughing the laugh I had missed so much, smiling my favorite smile.

Once he recovered, he gave me a high-five. "Wow, Bells. You sure have changed. That. Was. Awesome."

I grinned. "It felt good." Then, I added, "Do you think I should have slapped him, just for good measure and all?" I paused, pondering the now lost possibility. "The handprint would've good nicely with the stain on his shirt!"

"Nah. He would have just gotten more pissed. But that look on his face," chortling, Jake trailed off helplessly into more laughter.

I joined in, laughing my new trilling laugh I had perfected over the years. I knew it rang high and clear over everyone's voices, causing them to look at me, wondering about our private joke.

But in the back of my mind, a part of me wondered where Edward had gone, why he had left. I kept laughing, pushing it out of my mind. _He probably went outside to get a breath of air,_ I thought. The party was still on for another two hours or so. There was no reason to leave now.

I would find him later. For now, I would bask in everyone's stares, enjoying what I should have gotten long ago.


	5. Everybody's Fool

******Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Evanescence.**

**

* * *

**

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that never was and never will be_

_**-Everybody's Fool, Evanesence**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Everybody's Fool**

**Bella **

Jake and I were having a blast, reminiscing and laughing. I was well caught up in all of this when I saw the door open.

I turned, wondering who it could be, this late. Part of me wanted it to be one of my old friends, Angela or even Jessica Stanley. She had, after all, been nice to me in those few precious seconds after graduation and was my first friend in Forks. But another part of me wanted it to be someone like Victoria - someone who I could stop dead in their tracks when they realized who I was.

I hissed as memories of Victoria crept through my head. Just the thought of her made me furious. She had seemed nice enough first, but after one little thing that happened at the beginning of my senior year- and that was that. It was because of her that I had no friends except for Angela, Ben, and Jake who had faithfully stayed true, unlike most everyone else in our little "clique."

Let me explain. Victoria was one of those girls who, upon appearance, looked nice, popular, was the one whom the teachers loved and got straight A's, while, of course, maintaining her place as captain of the cheerleading squad. You know the type. Well, after she found out that her boyfriend, James and I had been friends in elementary school- the best of friends, in fact, she made my life pretty much go to hell.

And that had been that. My senior year was ruined- whoever says that high school girls are nice, sweet, and responsible, even with a little slip of the rules here and there- well, they obviously hadn't met Victoria. She bullied me- that was putting it lightly. Lipstick across my locker, mascara all over my purse, things written about me in the girls' bathroom. And as if that weren't enough, whispers about swept through the school, managing to get to even the ears of sophomores and freshmen.

I was a slut, I was easy with the guys... I had to hear these hateful things every day of my school year.

"Bella?" Jake said, "Are you alright? You don't look..." He let his voice trail off. I jerked back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I cleared my expression best as I could at the moment. "Why would you think that, Jake, I mean, I couldn't be any happier!" I was babbling on and on.

Jake regarded me with a suspicious look. "Bells," he sighed. "You've always been a bad liar, you know that, right?"

I bit my lip, trying to think of an explanation. He knew, of course, about Victoria, but I really didn't feel like talking about it right now. Thankfully, I was saved by the sight of Angela making her way through the now crowded restaurant.

"Angela!" I shrieked, leaping out of my seat to run and tackle her into a huge hug

"Whoa..." I heard her say as she staggered to keep upright.

I backed off. "Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't wait to see you again!"

"Bella?" she peered at me. "Is that really you? Oh my God, it is! Wow, you look... different."

I grinned. "So do you." I replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said. "So it's really not obvious yet? Hmm?"

I stared at her. "What are you talking– oh!"

I was looking at her hand, which hovered protectively over her slightly curved belly.

"An-ge-la..." I said slowly. "You aren't..."

She nodded, smiling, confirming her secret.

"So who's the lucky guy?" I asked as I steered her to my table.

She blushed. "Ben."

"You two made it through college, huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "We did. I'm so happy about it, too! There were times when I wouldn't have made it without him."

"Well, where is he?" I asked.

"Parking the car." she answered. "There was literally no parking for two streets down either way. And he didn't want me walking in this condition..." She gestured to her stomach.

"Ah." I said. "OK."

"Bella, what's the matter?"

"Well, you know." I said, "Just male... you know."

"I guess." she said slowly. "But I do think it's kind of cute and all. You know, the protectiveness thing and all."

"Yeah, that's true." I agreed.

We got to our table. Jake wasn't there anymore, I guessed that he'd wandered off somewhere. We sat down, still talking non-stop about her and Ben.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Angela?" I asked, "Are you and Ben, you know, engaged?"

She closed her eyes slowly, leaning back in her chair.

Finally, she said, "Not really."

"What?"

"Well, it's a long story..." she began.

"Well, I have plenty of time..." I hinted.

She opened her eyes a fraction of the way. I couldn't see her eyes for the most part, only a small portion of them peeking out from under her lavender eyelids and thick lashes.

"OK then." she said, after surveying my face.

I smiled, sitting back in my chair. This was sure to be interesting.

*~*~*

**Angela**

"Well, I have plenty of time..." Bella said, her eyes aglow with curiosity.

I hesitated, thinking. No one else knew this story except for me and Ben- the two characters in it.

"OK then." I said, running my eyes over her face.

Bella was probably the one who most deserved to hear this, after what she'd been through in High School.

"It happened this way..." I began.

* * *

**A/N: I think that the song in this chapter fits both Victoria and Angela. The Angela part may not make sense now, but you'll see in the next few chapters.**


	6. Damaged

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Danity Kane.**

**

* * *

**

_Are are are are you patient, understanding?_

_'Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I_

_I tried every remedy and nothin' seems to work for me_

_Baby, this situation's drivin' me crazy_

_-Damaged, Danity Kane_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Damaged**

**Angela**

"Well…" I began.

"Please, Angela?" Bella asked, her eyes pleading. "Go any slower and I'll die before you even start!"

I smiled. Bella had changed so much from the scrawny, unattractive girl she'd been in high school. In truth, I was happy for her, although a little bit jealous. Okay, maybe a _lot_ jealous. Why couldn't I have been the one to transform like that, a caterpillar finally emerging from its cocoon? At least I had Ben…

I jolted back to reality. Ben.

"Well, you know how we had kind of 'gone our own ways' after graduation, right?" I asked Bella. She nodded, growing excited.

"Come _on_ Ang!" she exclaimed. "I _know_ all this already! Get to the juicy part!"

Smiling again, I continued. "Okay, so a few years back, I went to Zafrina's wedding. Remember her?"

Bella nodded, staring absent-mindedly into space at the mention of Zafrina. She hadn't been there, even though Zafrina had told me she invited her. Some family reunion or something…

"Well, at the reception, I saw Ben. At first I hardly recognized him, he looked so different. We got to talking, went on a few dates, and well…" I gestured with my hand randomly. "It's history."

*~*~*

**Bella**

I nodded and ohhed and ahhed at the appropriate parts in Angela's story. I was really thinking about Edward. What was with him?

"…Zafrina's wedding. Remember her?…" I jumped guiltily, startled, and nodded. Zafrina had invited me to her wedding as well, but I had told her I had a family reunion to go to. The real reason was that I had a modeling show, but that was back when I wasn't comfortable telling people about my transformation.

I was also slightly scared of Zafrina. I had always been, even in high school. Her strong intimidating person was one that I admired but was afraid to be around. Now, I felt bad about not going, because Zafrina had been one of the few people who had actually talked to me during high school.

I noticed the silence. Angela had stopped talking.

I fished wildly for something to say. "Well… wow!" was the brilliant comment I came up with.

Thankfully, Angela hadn't noticed my slip.

"I know, right?" she gushed. "And now, with a baby on the way…"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked, trying to be enthusiastic.

"No, not yet," she replied. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure we want it to be a surprise. I'm only about 4 months or so along."

I smiled. "Well I'm sure he or she will be beautiful and smart. Look at the parents!"

She blushed prettily. "Aw, thanks Bella!"

Angela had a glow around her, I noticed. It was one that you had in true love, when nothing was wrong with the world and you thought you had the best life ever. I would never admit it to her, but I was jealous. Where was my true love, the Romeo to match my Juliet? Or was I stuck forever without him, a Juliet without Romeo, Elizabeth without Mr. Darcy, a Cinderella without a Prince Charming? Did I just have to accept that there would never be anyone for me?

"Bella?" A voice cut into my thoughts…


	7. The Dark Well Known

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Ducan Sheik, from Spring Awakening.**

**

* * *

**

_I don't scream, though I know it's wrong_

_I just play along_

_I lie there and breathe, I lie there and breathe_

_I wanna be strong- I want the world to find out_

_**-The Dark I Know Well, from Spring Awakening the Musical**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Dark Well Known**

**Bella**

"Are you okay?" the deep voice continued.

I hadn't realized I was crying until now, but I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm fine," I said without emotion, wiping the tears from my face.

It was only now that I realized I didn't know who was talking to me. I looked up, only to see the old, matured face of Mike Newton staring down at me. All traces of "baby fat" from high school were gone. Instead, prominent cheekbones had finally appeared, along with a strong chin and deep baby blue eyes. His hair was a messy blond, it seemed as though he had accepted the fact that it had a mind of its own.

"Wow, Mike!" I exclaimed, "When did you get here?"

Sheepishly, he blushed, "Just a few minutes ago." He nodded toward the door. "Gianna's parking the car right now."

Recognition dawned on me. Gianna was one of the "popular crowd." I had always suspected that Mike had a thing for her, but he never said anything about it, which hadn't really surprised me, considering my social status in those days.

"I'm happy for you!" I spoke genuinely, because she had always seemed like someone Mike would like to be with. She definitely wasn't one of the "elite," but she was still accepted, and that was enough for Mike. He always had seemed like a puppy to me, a golden retriever type. You know, always there for whatever you needed, following you around constantly to see if you needed help. She would probably boss him around a little, but he could handle it, I was sure.

"Yea," he continued. "I was just about to go grab a table, but I saw you over here…" he trailed off awkwardly.

I smiled brightly. "Well, go on then!" My voice was traced with fake happiness and sarcasm, but thankfully Mike, being the person he is, didn't seem to notice.

"Okay!" He smiled at me. "See you later, Bella!"

I sighed, relieved he was gone. Mike had accepted my presence throughout high school, although I suspected that it was mostly because I had worked at his parents' shop for the four years I was in high school.

A thought burst into my mind. "Angela?" I asked. She was still sitting at the table, watching me and Mike's retreat.

"Yea?" she answered absent-mindedly.

"You never explained why you and Ben haven't gotten married."

"Oh, right!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, Bella! I had so much on my mind…"

"It's okay." I replied. Then, as an afterthought, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No," she sighed, "I might as well tell someone."

"If you need to stop anytime, don't hesitate," I added gently. I could sense something was wrong with Angela, her happy glow was now eclipsed entirely by something worlds away.

"Well, Ben is still…" she seemed to be choking, her body curling into itself.

"Angela?" I leaned forward, worried.

"No, no." She waved my hand away. Angela took a deep breath and straightened up. In a clear, strong voice, she said, "Ben is still working out his affair with Heidi."

I fell limply back into my chair. _Heidi?_ The girl was a bitch, whore, a beauty, and a living nightmare all combined into one. The "wanna-be playboy" was what Angela and I had jokingly called her.

I looked back up at Angela. She seemed better, but as I regarded her, I could see that her hands were clenched into fists, and her whole body was trembling uncontrollably. I waited, not wanting to force her into saying something.

She stared into the room, somewhere else entirely.

"Ben went to a dinner party six months ago, for his work. I knew that he would be at a wealthy house, and wealthy business men meant lots of money and lots of beautiful women. He told me before he left that he would always love me, and that no one could take my place in his heart. I knew that he was close to proposing to me that very night, because the dinner invitation was unexpected and came on short notice. We had been together for two years, and he had said that he had something special planned for us that night." She swallowed hard.

"When he didn't come home, I stayed up, waiting for him. But… he didn't come home that night. I told myself that it must be that he stayed over one of his friend's houses, not wanting to face the obvious…" her voice trembled, but she pushed on.

"The next day, I woke up in bed with him next to me. He didn't mention the night before, and neither did I. We went on with life normally. But after that night, he was so distant, almost ignoring me. He would disappear for up to a week, and when he came back, he was different. I would catch him staring out the window, humming when he thought I wasn't around."

"Oh, Angela…" It was too terrible for words. To think that this man had treated my friend like this, had pushed her around, thinking that she was okay with it… I alone knew just how well Angela was able to hide her emotions. I reached out blindly, trying to help her in some way.

She went on. "I kept telling myself to confront him, to take control and demand to know what was going on. But again and again, I didn't. I was too afraid of the answer, of the horrible truth that I knew was eventually going to come out somehow. I finally made myself do it. I reasoned with myself, trying to force myself to believe that it was going to be okay… He told me that very day that he was having an affair. He told me that it wasn't his fault that she kept showing up at work and seducing him. But I knew the truth. I knew that she must have been better than me somehow, that she was more beautiful than me, smarter than me, something! He could have resisted." Angela was quiet, but it was a deathly quiet. I didn't speak, not wanting to interrupt her.

"I stormed out of the house. Just packed my bags and left. I went to a nearby hotel, but he didn't know that, he was with _her._" Her voice was filled with a hatred that was worse than any pain possible.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._ The old saying flew through my brain, and I shivered. Angela was scary.

"He came back." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Ben. He tried to make amends. I suppose that I could only last so long without him, and look at me now. Pregnant with his child." She laughed mirthlessly. "I don't know why I went back to him. I kept telling myself to be strong, that he could never be the one for me after this. But I finally submitted. It was only after he told me that he broke things off with Heidi and was getting a restraining order. I still don't know why and what made me go back."

"Oh, _Angela!_ My God, how-"

I was cut off by a male voice.

"Angela!"

I looked up to see a very muscular Ben Cheney running toward us. I looked at Angela again. Her mouth was set. Amazed, I watched her rework her features so she was smiling and the happy glow I saw at first was back. The only thing that I saw from the tortured person she had been from a few seconds ago was her eyes. I could see a difference now; they were the very essence of the torture she had to go through.

"Hey Ben," she said cheerfully, as he sat down next to her, "Remember Bella?"

"Bella?" he peered at me. "Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks!" I said, "Ang and I were just talking."

He glared nervously at her. "'Bout what, exactly?"

She leaned away from him slightly. I wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't been watching her so closely. Angela laughed, trilling, like mine, except it was a trill that was scared.

"Oh, you know," she said, in the same high pitch. "Just… things."

"What _kind_ of things?" his voice grew even lower, and seemed dangerous. I shook the thought off. Ben had been one of the gentlest people during high school that I could remember, quiet and gentle.

Angela took a deep breath and seemed to brace herself. "Heidi."

"What?" he growled, putting his hands on the table and standing up. "You told _her_ about Heidi?" Ben raised one of his hands, as if to hit her. Angela curled protectively around her stomach. "Don't you _dare_ let me catch you telling anyone ever again-"

I decided to cut in. "Excuse me," I said pleasantly, "But _her_ is right here."

Ben seemed to shrink in size. "Of course, Bella, I'm so sorry," he said smoothly. "It won't happen again."

Angela was still sitting, curled in on herself. It looked like she was trying to protect her baby. That was normal, though. Didn't all mothers feel that need to protect their baby first and foremost?

Then I saw it. Although her hair had been hiding it earlier, there was a series of purple marks along her neck, as though someone had hit her hard enough to bruise her. They were tinged with yellow, and continued to trail down under her shirt. I put my hand to my mouth, stifling the urge to throw up.

"Ang?" My voice was high, unrecognizable.

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Would you mind coming to the bathroom with me?" I got up from my seat, struggling to maintain my composure.

"Oh, sure." She got up as well, and kissed Ben on his cheek. "Be right back."

We proceeded to the bathroom. Thankfully, no one else was inside, and I was able to shove her inside and lock the door. Because it was such a fancy restaurant, there were several separate rooms to sit in and touch up make up. I pushed her in one at random and locked that door as well.

She sat down and waited. I stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to go to the bathroom? Ben's waiting, you know."

"Angela, has he been _abusing_ you?" I shrieked, trying to hide my impatience. How could she be sitting there so calmly?

She bowed her head, allowing me to see once more the horrible bruises given to her by a man sitting in the next room. As she looked up, I saw that tears were running freely down her cheeks.

"Ang, you need help. Please, let me help you." I begged, tears running freely down my cheeks also.

"No, Bella, you don't understand!" Angela pleaded with me. "He'll hunt me down, no matter what you do. You don't know what he did to me last time!"

I gasped, stunned. "You mean he's done this to you before?"

"When I ran away," she whispered, her head bowed. "He found me, and beat me. I thought I was going to die. I-I wish I had died."

"No!" I said firmly, wiping my eyes, trying to stop the tears. "We are going to sort this out, once and for ever. Just give me some time to think."

"Bella, it's not his fault!" she pleaded. "His father beat him as a child. Now his temper gets the better of him. I know I can help him. It will just take some time, that's all." She started to get up.

I pushed her back down. "How long?" I demanded. "Look at yourself! This isn't going to do anything for you at all. Think of the baby. If he does this to you, what will he do to your child? Do you want them to grow up, beaten and hurt, only to beat their children once then grow up? Wouldn't it be better for them to have a loving family, even if it was without their father?"

Angela submitted, sitting down and staying down. She looked so frail, so delicate.

"We are going to fix this." I told her, sitting down next to her. But first, let me get you some ice for your bruises."

"No!" Her head came up. "Don't leave me!" she begged.

"Okay, okay." I said, trying to calm her down. "I won't leave you alone. We can fix this."

We sat there, me trying to figure out a way to help her. Angela was close to a living death. I shuddered to think of the consequences for her child. Slowly, I put my arm around her, trying not to touch the multiple bruises covering her back. I sighed to myself, and thought, _we'll figure this out. Somehow, we will._


	8. Whatever It Takes

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song at the beginning belongs to Leona Lewis, and the song in the middle is "Hungry Like the Wolf" and belongs to Duran Duran.**

**

* * *

**

_Whatever it takes, I'll try_

_So don't pay no mind to what people say_

_Wherever it is in my life know I'll be on time_

_'Cause there's no standing in my way_

**_-Whatever It Takes, Leona Lewis_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Whatever It Takes**

**Bella**

Angela's tears began to subside, slowly but surely.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked, not wanting to rush her in any way.

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Just promise me one thing," I continued, "Okay?"

She nodded once more.

"Just, whatever you do, please don't leave this room. I'll be back as soon as I can, I'll see if I can find Di, okay?"

At the mention of Di's name, her eyes brightened. Di had been one of our good friends in school. She was pretty and tiny. Everything, in short, of what had been the "requirements" of being popular in our school. However, she still stuck with Angela and me, through thick and thin. She always complained that her full name, Didyme, was her one and only flaw, but she had no flaws. Di was the kind of person who seemed to carry with her, an aura of happiness.

"Now, _stay here_." I told her firmly, and stood up. Making good use of the mirrors, I checked to make sure I looked presentable, and went to the door. I glanced back at Angela. She seemed serene, her head lying back on the chair. I hesitated at leaving her alone, but then decided that I had to tell at least one other person.

As I opened the door, I bumped into someone. Small and dark-headed, I exclaimed gratefully, "Di!"

The female in question looked up at me. "No, I'm sorry," she said in a lilting voice, "I believe you're mistaken. I'm Alice Brandon, do you remember me? I know you, I think. You're… Bella Swan, right? We had a few classes together in junior and senior year."

"Oh!" I realized, jumping backward. "I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else."

Alice had been popular. Very popular. She and Rosalie Hale were among the Elite of high school. But, she, unlike Victoria and the rest had never been mean in any way. Rosalie may have shot me a few dirty looks now and then, but she had never said anything outright either.

"It's okay," she beamed, "Can I help you?"

"Actually…" I snuck a look at Angela. "I think you can."

Quickly, I explained enough to make her understand, without betraying Angela's confidence. "Just make sure she stays here, is comforted, and doesn't do anything crazy," may have not been the most tactful way of putting things, but it was quick and to the point, and it got the message across.

"Sure, I can do that," she affirmed nodding, but still looking slightly confused as she bounded over to sit next to an equally confused Angela.

"Thanks!" I managed to shout as I nearly tripped out the door. _Damn heels, _I thought to myself.

The restaurant, I noticed, had gotten much more packed. The tables were full, and I noticed waiters bringing out a few more fold-up chairs as well.

As tall as my heels made me, I still had to stand on my tip-toes as I peered over the crowd to see if Di was anywhere within my reach. A tap on the shoulder made me spin around, falling into someone's arms as I did so.

Someone's strong, muscular arms.

I cringed, expecting the worse as I looked up into Edward's face. I sighed inwardly. As comfortable and stable as I currently felt, I knew it wasn't going to help the present situation at hand much, and pushed myself out of Edward's arms haughtily and turned to the person who had tapped me in the first place.

"Di?" I gasped. She was the last person I'd expect talking to Edward Masen of all people. And to make matters even _more_ complicated, I spotted his friends, Jasper and Emmett coming toward us as well. They were laughing, with wine glasses in their hands. I had to make my escape soon.

"Bella?" Her smile lit up the area around us. "You look great! How have you been?"

"Wonderful. But Di, I need to talk to you in private."

"Right now?"

"Yes." I said firmly, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the bathroom. "Angela needs our help, I explained on the way."

"Can I do anything?" Edward had tagged along.

"Ugh!" My patience was getting thinner and thinner by the second. "Yes, by leaving us alone!"

I yanked Di inside the bathroom, where, thankfully, Edward couldn't follow. I knew he was probably right outside the door, and I prayed he wouldn't hear everything we said.

I quickly explained everything to Di and then sat her with Angela, hoping she could cheer her up.

I paced the small room frantically, trying to figure out what to do. I knew I was going to have killer blisters tomorrow, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Especially for a friend.

"Why don't I take her home with me for the night, and you can figure out something to do. Unless you'd like to come as well, of course. Di is welcome too."

I jumped. I had forgotten that Alice was still there. I really needed time to think, but this seemed to be what Angela wanted, especially since she was leaning into Di and Alice, sniffling.

"Good idea," I addressed Alice. "You guys in?"

Angela nodded, and Di said "Sure!" cheerfully. She always says everything happily, whether it be "Congratulations!" or "I'm sorry!" It's really how most arguments get ended. It's quite hard to be mad at Di when she's beaming and seems like the happiest person in the world.

I knelt down in front of Angela. "Do you want me to go tell Ben you'll be spending the night with us?"

She nodded. "OK, you guys get her out of here while I distract Ben. By the time he realizes she's gone it'll be too late. Alice, he doesn't know where you live, right?"

"No."

"Good," I said, standing up. "Ready? Wait for fifteen seconds after I leave and then come out. Alice, you take Angela. Di, get directions to Alice's house and then go a separate route, OK? I'm going out now. Please, all of you, be careful."

I shut the door and took a deep breath. Then, straightening my shoulders, I walked over to Ben.

"Hey, Ben."  
"Oh, hi Bella. Say, do you know where Ang is? I haven't seen her around and I'm getting worried." To any other person he may have come off as a concerned fiancée, but I knew better than that.

"Yes, actually," I said cautiously. I also now knew what Ben was capable of when he got angry and I knew I had to be careful and not provoke him.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "Where is she?"

I decided not to beat around the bush. "She's staying at Alice Brandon's house with me. you know, a girls' night out." I tried to be as gentle and reassuring as possible, but it apparently didn't work with Ben. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice, Angela, and Di hurrying out the door together.

"What?" He growled. "She told me she was coming back with me." I started to shrug, but then, upon seeing the look on Ben's face stopped, settling for backing away a few steps instead.

"She told me she was coming with me!"

"Change of plans?" I tried, backing away some more. He only advanced, like a tiger getting ready to pounce on its helpless prey.

"Why did you let her go?" he thundered.

"She wasn't really my responsibility…"

"You let her go!" He stepped forward some more.

In my haste to get away, I stumbled over a chair and fell to the ground. True, with modeling lessons, my clumsy nature had been cured, but it was hard to concentrate when Ben was pressing on toward me.

He raised his hand slowly, almost regretfully. I knew now what Angela had felt like, knew the fear she felt, the vulnerability.

The rest of the room carried on talking like nothing was happening. Why didn't they notice? And of course this was time the DJ decided to spice things up a bit with some loud music.

_Dark in the city, night is a wire_

_Steam in the subway, earth is a fire_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_Woman, you want me, give me a sign_

_And catch me breathing even closer behind_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

_In touch with the ground,_

_I'm on the hunt down after you_

_Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd _

_And I'm hungry like the wolf._

Everybody immediately began to crowd the dance floor, or make some kind of noise that was relatively louder than before in time with the beat.

"C'mon guys, let's get _down_," the DJ screeched into the microphone. "That's right dawg, you too!"

It was so loud that no one heard.

_Slap!_

His hand connected with my face. Hard. And no one heard or saw. They were all too busy on the dance floor.

I tried to scramble back further, only to discover that I was up against the wall. I cowered, trying to cover and protect as much of myself as I could. I knew I standing up would be no use; he would only push me down again. There was no way I could make a run for it either- I still hadn't remembered what my modeling coach had told me to do for my klutziness. The fact that I was in high heels didn't exactly help either.

Ben smiled sadistically and raised his hand again.

"I think that's enough."

Ben's smile disappeared as he turned and was promptly tackled to the floor.

I jumped up to see who my savior was.


	9. Hot 'N' Cold

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Katy Perry.**

**

* * *

**

_'Cause you're hot, then you're cold,_

_You're yes, then you're no_

_You're in, then you're out_

_You're up, then you're down_

_**-Hot 'N' Cold, Katy Perry**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Hot 'N' Cold**

**Bella**

I scrutinized the pair on the ground, trying to figure out who the tackler was.

I saw a flash of bronze hair. Of course, Edward Masen.

I shrugged, thinking that Angela was more important than the two of them fighting on the floor, and walked away.

*~*~*

**Edward**

As soon as I walked back into the restaurant, I had saw Ben, saw Bella, heard the crack. And I had done the only thing that had seemed rational at the time, and tackled Ben.

I saw Bella walking out like she had no care in the world, even though I could still see the red handprint on her cheek where Ben had hit her.

"Emmett!" I grunted, trying to catch his attention.

He of course, was busy grinding with his girlfriend, Rosalie on the dance floor.

"Argh!" I had forgotten I was fighting someone. Ben had managed to punch me in the stomach, leaving me breathless.

"Emmett!!!!!"

He looked up, and I could see the cluelessness on his face, then his face lit up as he saw me, attempting to wave wildly at him while holding my own against Ben.

He loped over casually after saying a very long and enthusiastic goodbye to Rosalie.

"Hey, Eddie."

"Hello, Emmett."

"Uhhhh!" Ben had managed to get another punch in, the sucker. I retaliated with a punch to his side, followed by one to his face.

"Well, Eddie, what do have here? Fighting's not nice, ya know!" He shook his finger at me.

"Emmett, just get him off me!"

"Oh, so this is something _else?_ Well, excuse me for interrupting. And to think, Eddie, I had always thought you were straight!"

I glared up at him for a split-second before kicking Ben in the groin. While he was momentarily focused on something other than me, I shoved Ben into Emmett's arms, and then ran after Bella.

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Take him dancing, bring him to a gay bar, and throw him in a pool naked, I don't care!" I shouted back. "Just get him out of my life!"

"Hmm, well I don't know about any of those things separately, but if you put them all together…" Emmett mussed. "I think I know of a gay bar with a pool…"

I took a second to roll my eyes at him, and then ran out the door into the cool fresh air.

*~*~*

**Bella**

I had gotten outside, only to realize that I had no idea where Alice lived.

I pulled out my cell, and then hesitated. Who should I call? Angela was probably not going to answer her cell right now, Di never really answered hers, and I didn't know Alice's current number. I sighed, and turned toward my car.

"Bella!" It was Edward, running toward me. I sighed inwardly.

"What do you want?" I said with irritation.

"Why did you run off like that? You could have at least thanked me, you know."

"Very well, thank you, but you should know I had it very much under control."

"Sure you did," he said sarcastically.

"Well, if you don't want anything else I really must be going. I seriously don't think you can help me right now. So I'll just be going." I made as if to go to my car.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked quickly, "Tell me why, at least. What did I ever do to you?"

"I have more important things on my mind," I answered coolly.

Edward winced; I didn't think it hurt that much.

"Well, can I help at least?" he asked

"No, I doubt it." I said scathingly.

"What do you need then?" he persisted.

"Fine. Can you get me to Alice Brandon's house, or wherever she lives?"

I expected him to say no.

"Yes." He said it simply, like it was a normal thing for him to know. I snored at myself mentally. Of course he would know where Alice lived. He was the player, probably was with five different girls every week. Alice was probably one of them, being the pretty, popular girl she is.

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked him suspiciously. I still wasn't completely sure I could trust him.

"Emmett?" he said, "You know, my roommate and Alice's sister."

"It's not just because I'm thinking you were or are dating her?"

"She's my best friend's sister!" he yelped. "Besides, she already has a boyfriend. Actually, now he could be referred to as a fiancée."

"Whatever." I said dismissively. "I need to think about this first. How do I know it's not something you're saying just to get me in bed?"

"Why would I want to do that?" he sneered. "Just because you've actually managed to get a body…"

I snorted, this time out loud.

"Your lower half seems to think differently." I said, pointing.

He turned a bit red.

"I'm not like that anymore."

"How should I know?" I demanded. "When was the last time you were at a bar?"

"Yesterday, but-" he raised a hand as I started to protest. "That was because of Jasper and Emmett. They dragged me out of the house against my will for a Bachelor party for one of my colleagues at work."

I eyed him carefully. "I have to think about this," I announced.

I realized that I had to give in. Ben could be coming any minute and I had to get to Angela and help solve her problem. I also really wanted to just go to bed and forget about everything until morning.

"Fine." I said grumpily. "But this is only because time is of the essence and Angela's one of my best friends."

"Fine what?" he inquired.

"Fine, you can take me there!" I said impatiently. "Just don't expect any favors in the morning."

He looked at me, just looked. "For a girl who looks like you do, people would think you would be nicer."

"And that's supposed to mean what?"

"You should ask more nicely next time." And with that, he turned and walked away.


	10. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Kelly Clarkson.**

**

* * *

**

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues _

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

_**-My Life Would Suck Without You, Kelly Clarkson**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Bella**

I gritted my teeth, swallowed my pride, and went after him. Right now, he was the only chance I had of finding out where Alice lived, so I could help Angela.

"Wait, Edward!" I attempted to run to him, which was not an easy feat in high heels. I had managed to make it about two-thirds of the way to him before I tripped and fell flat on my face. Edward, with his impeccable timing, chose to turn around just in time to see me sprawled ungracefully on the sidewalk in front of him.

I suppose that being the ladies' man he was in high school must have come with some sense of courtesy and charm, because the next thing I knew, two strong hands gripped my upper arms and I was being helped up.

Since he was holding me, and I knew I had his attention, I groveled. "Please, Edward, just hear me out. I'll explain everything, and then you can do whatever you want. But just let me explain." I felt like crying because of all the stress and drama. One of my best friends was being abused, I didn't know where to find her, my feet hurt like hell, I had just gotten beaten up by afore mentioned abuser, and here I was, begging for Edward Masen.

My emotions must have shown on my face, because he gave in. "Okay, fine. I'll listen to what you have to say, but don't expect me to do anything for you." He released my arms and stepped back to give me some space.

That was good enough for me. I began my story.

"Edward, the reason I've been treating everyone like I was, like I am- being a bitch- was because of the things they did to me in high school. Do you know what they did to me?"

He shook his head.

"They made my life a living hell. Remember James? He was constantly teasing me because of my looks. And then Victoria- she was the worst. By the time she was finished with me, everyone was calling me a slut and writing things about me in the girls' bathroom. Dear old Victoria- she cornered me, Edward! Cornered me and threatened to ruin my life- little use that was." I laughed ruefully.

"She had already made me afraid to go into the girls' bathroom; I was afraid to go to my locker because I knew I would see something there- in permanent marker, in lipstick, spray paint. No matter what the medium was, I knew it was something horrible about me. I couldn't leave any of my things around in case someone would steal them, or vandalize them. If I as much glanced away from my homework for a second, it would be gone. By the end of the year, I was too terrified to even step foot inside school."

I closed my eyes, and then looked at him.

"So do you see, now, Edward? Do you see _why_ I'm doing this? I doubt you'd understand my feelings back then, since you were practically one of my torturers!" I was shouting now. All the pent-up emotions I felt tonight came pouring out of me at Edward.

Unfortunately, Edward decided to let out some of his emotion as well.

"What do you know!" he yelled at me. "Do you think that I just liked watching you be hurt? I tried to _help_ you! But you never noticed. I was always the one who stopped them from doing some of the worse things, but do you care? Do you even _think_ about thanking me? No, you didn't!"

"Why didn't you stop them completely, then?" I bellowed at him, chest heaving. "Why did you let them make my sorry excuse of a high school social life like that?"

"Maybe it was because I _care_!" he roared at me. "I _cared_ about you, Bella, and that was the most I could do. I _tried _to stop them before, I swear! But they wouldn't listen to me! And even though they wouldn't stop, I still cared about YOU!"

"You- you cared about me?" Suddenly, I felt very small and insignificant.

He slumped, defeated. "Yes, Bella."

My head was spinning. _The popular, pretty-boy player Edward Masen had cared about me? Little, unpopular, gawky me? He had actually been attracted to me? The bookworm, the nerd… Me?_

I was at a loss for words. What do you say when the guy of your dreams admits he liked you? _Liked, my brain whispered. He said he cared- that's past tense, Bella. He's probably moved on by now. Don't show that you still like him- just be his friend._

"Well then," I said, in as cheerful a tone I could manage. "Truce, then?" I held out my hand. "We're friends now, right?"

He hesitated, and then shook my hand. "Truce." He agreed.

"So will you bring me to Alice's?" I asked quickly.

Edward put a finger on his chin in mock consideration. "Hmm, let me think about it," he replied. "No."

"What? I thought we had a truce!" I protested.

"Geez, I'm just kidding, Bella! Can't you take a joke?" His jade eyes were sparkling. Damn those wonderful, beautiful eyes! I had no control over my own- they were lost inside pools of sea green.

I managed an undignified "Hmph!" and walked toward my car.

Edward was faster. Pulling open the passenger door, he gestured. "My lady."

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the act, Masen. I'm not one of those girls who will fall just for your pretty speeches and looks. I know you, remember?"

Inside, my brain was screaming, _Yes, you are! You even just fell for him harder than ever! His charming words and hotness totally make him attractive to you!_

_Shut up, _I told my brain. Sometimes it was so darn uncooperative.

I looked at Edward and thought I saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, but then it was gone. _Must have been nothing,_ I thought.

"Oh, no you don't," I stated firmly. "My car, I drive. Nice try though."

Edward pouted and gave me the 'puppy-dog eyes look.'

"No!" I said, steadfastly, pointing him to the passenger seat.

"Fine," he grumbled, and dejectedly got into the car.

When I reached the other side of the car, I saw Edward grinning, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Move over," I ordered, starting to get aggravated. _What was it with boys and cars?_

He pouted again. "Please? This is like the most AMAZING car ever! Emmett and Jasper will be so jealous if they knew I was even _in _the car. Driving it would be heaven…" His voice trailed off wistfully.

"Maybe later," I told him, knowing it would be the only way I could keep him in the passenger seat.

"Fine. But I'm holding you to that promise," he said.

I smiled to myself and slid into my comfortable seat.

"So where are we going?"

This was going to be one heck of a crazy ride.

*~*~*

**Ben Cheney**

That stupid Swan woman! How Angela could be friends with someone like her, I would never know. But she knew I had- disagreed with Angela, and that was bad, especially for me. She also knew about Heidi.

Why Angela would tell Swan about her, I would never know. True, she _was_ hotter than Ang, but she was a mistake, and it was a relationship formed out of lust.

I had ended it, and yet Ang had to go around blurting about it to everyone.

My hands tightened into fists. I was going to give that stupid Swan girl what she deserved, and teach a little lesson to Angela about blabbing along the way.

I was going to get my revenge.


	11. Confused

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else recognizable from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Justin Timberlake.**

**

* * *

**

_When will this feeling stop_

_When did this feeling start_

_How can I listen to my mind_

_Without breaking my heart_

_**-Confused, Justin Timberlake**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Confused**

**Ben**

I stormed out of the restaurant, keys and jacket in hand. How dare they! I quickly dashed outside to my car. On my way to my cherished convertible, I saw a lone pair of headlights pulling out of the parking lot.

_Perfect,_ I told myself. Swan would be easy enough to follow, especially considering that she drove a Bugatti Veryon. I shook my head at her foolishness. Her stupid want for the best would betray her in the end.

Putting petal to the metal, I sped out of the parking lot in hot pursuit of my retribution.

*~*~*

**Bella**

I pulled out of the parking lot, waiting for Edward to give me some directions.

"Well?" I asked.

"Turn left," he grunted.

I turned left, and then started to follow a series of very complicated directions he gave me. Other than the instructions, he was silent.

I tried a couple of times to start a conversation, failing miserably both times. I asked him about his current life and job, but all I got was a "Complicated," and an "It pays the bills."

"C'mon, Edward, give me _something_ to work with," I said jokingly. "How's your life been lately?"

He was quiet for a moment, playing with his long fingers. "Do you really want to know?" he asked quietly. "I haven't yet found the miracles you've had after high school."

"Yes," I said cautiously, not wanting to rush him.

"Well, after high school, I was all set to go to Harvard and major in Social Sciences."

I nodded. Edward may not have been the brightest bulb in the bunch, but his parents had the money and status to get him in. Connections could be everything, and they helped in applying to colleges, whether anyone wanted to admit it or not.

"But one night, the night I had arrived at Harvard, word arrived that my mother had gotten ill. Very, very, sick." His voice wavered, but he pressed on.

"She was hospitalized, and it turned out she had a deadly form of breast cancer. It had spread so quickly that no one had noticed, and she was dead the next night. I went back to my father and mourned for six months. Even after those six months, I still wasn't myself and it was too late to go to Harvard. So I ended up working multiple odd jobs- anything from mowing lawns to working at a bookstore-anything that would pay the bills." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he had pressed his face into his hands, struggling to compose himself.

His muffled voice said, "Right now, I'm working three different jobs, and I'm living with Emmett because it's pretty much the only way I can afford an apartment. Even still," he quipped, "he pays most of the rent."

My heart went out to him. I couldn't help it. No matter how much I reminded myself of what he had been like in high school, his attitude toward everything, I truly felt sorry for the man sitting next to me. I had probably just been privy to some of the most carefully kept secrets in his life.

Some of the things he had just told me were hard to comprehend. Edward Masen helpless, Edward Masen struggling to make a living, actually _working?_

"Turn right." His voice broke into my thoughts. "And…" he peered at the houses in the darkness, trying to make them out. "We're here." He pointed to a lavishly decorated two-story house. Perfectly, completely, totally Alice. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it.

Parking the car in the driveway, we walked up to the door. I could feel his body heat, even though we were standing a good six inches away from each other.

_This is _so _awkward,_ I thought to myself, walking distractedly. It was obvious I was attracted to him- and heck, he had just admitted he had been drawn to me as well. So, even though for now we were "just friends," I made a promise to myself that after all of this was over to try and win his heart once more. I knew I could. You learned all of the seductive, sexy tricks ever needed to win a man when you became a model, whether you wanted to or not.

_Ding-dong._ Edward had rang the bell. An eye appeared, peeping through the hole in the door.

"Oh, Bella!" The door was flung open, and I was engulfed in the embrace of Di. After hugging me tightly, she turned and noticed that Edward was there.

"Uh… What are _you_ doing here?" She asked reproachfully, scrutinizing him.

He shuffled his feet. "Um… I came here with Bella because she didn't know where Alice's house was."

Watching Di's face change, I could tell she didn't believe him, because she had known what he was like in high school. Hastily, I spoke up. "We've declared a truce." I looked at her meaningfully, telling her with my eyes that I would explain it later.

She was still wary of him; I could see it in her body language. Apparently Edward could see it too, because he raised his hand in mock salute. "I come in peace," he proclaimed.

Di laughed with us, but I could see that her laugh didn't travel up to her eyes.

We all stood uncomfortably on the doorstep for a few minutes.

"Err… I guess I'll be going, then," said Edward.

"But where will you go?" I asked. "We drove my car."

He shrugged. "I'll go for a walk, I suppose," he replied, turning away. "I need to clear my head for a bit. Tonight's really been something else, eh?"

"But what if you get lost?" I asked him anxiously.

"It's nothing," he shrugged, "I've been here enough before when Emmett wanted to visit Alice. I know this area pretty well- hey, what was that?"

"What?" I couldn't see anything in the darkness- the only source of light was the faint street lights which didn't help much, and the bright porch light.

"I don't see anything either," Di chimed in.

"I could have sworn I saw-" Edward peered into the yard. "Oh, never mind. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Wait!" Di stuck out her hand, stopping him. "Let me get you a flashlight, at least. Bella, don't let him leave," she ordered.

I grinned to myself. That was Di, for sure. Always thinking of others, even if it was someone she didn't absolutely trust, like Edward.

Edward turned back to the door. "Guess I'm here until she comes back with the flashlight, huh?" he quipped.

"Yeah, you're stuck," I told him in a grimly false tone. "Di would hunt you down and drink your blood if you leave now."

"Since I have no intentions of becoming one of the undead, I suppose I'll stay here. Actually, dying may not be too bad if the last thing I see is your face." He smiled, and to my surprise, a small giggle bubbled up from my throat.

_Was Edward flirting with me? Did I like it?_ My head was spinning so much tonight that I would need a whole day of sleep and relaxation to get back to normal.

Thankfully, Di arrived at the door again before I had to reply. "Here you go," she said, handing Edward a large red flashlight. Then she looked suspiciously at me.

I gulped inwardly. _Did she know that Edward had been flirting and I might have enjoyed it just the tiniest bit? No, you enjoyed it _a lot _and you know it, my brain argued. Oh, just shut up, _I told my brain silently another time tonight.

Di and Edward were looking at me strangely. I realized my face was contorted and wrinkled up. Smoothing out my face quickly, I fished wildly for an explanation.

"Um… wrackspurt?" I joked half-heartedly, quoting one of my favorite books, Harry Potter.

They both cracked smiles, and I could tell Edward was about to burst into laughter. I glared at him, which just caused him to shake harder. Even Di was having a hard time staying composed.

"Well, I'll just be going now," Edward wheezed, and stumbled off down the street. It wasn't until he had disappeared around the corner that we heard his booming laughter echoing in the empty neighborhood.

I turned to look at Di frustrated; only to discover that she was giggling hysterically as well.

I gave in, and snickered as well. Between laughs, I asked, "Was it really _that _bad?"

She nodded, panting slightly. "Really, Bella, a _wrackspurt?_ You actually looked a bit like you were constipated, if you want the truth."

This, of course, sent us into fresh gales of laughter as we made our way into the house, locking the door carefully behind us.

As I stopped to catch my breath, I got a chance to look around Alice's house. I couldn't believe that she lived here all by herself.

Curious, I inquired if she did, indeed, live by herself.

"Oh, no," Di replied. "She shares this with Rosalie Hale. And as she's dating Jasper, it works out quite well. But then, of course, Rosalie's over at Emmett's most of the time, so Alice and Jasper have the house to themselves."

I smirked. I was sure Edward just _loved_ being with Rosalie and Emmett all the time. From what I had seen of their interaction at the dance, their relationship was very physical.

"Bella!" Alice had seen me and called from upstairs. I looked up. "Hey, Alice."

"Oh, Bella, I was so worried about you! I know you had to go distract Ben and all, but then I realized you didn't know where I lived or my number and then Di and Angela said you probably didn't know their numbers either and I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're safe, Bella, because I know I never would have forgiven you if you had gotten lost or hurt or-"

I held up a hand to stop her, smiling good-naturedly. "It's fine, Alice. Edward was able to bring me here."

She frowned, puzzled. "What? But he hardly ever comes here, Bella."

I was stunned. Then how had Edward managed to get here? And why had he, especially since he didn't know where to go?


	12. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else recognizable from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song at the beginning belongs to Madonna, and the song in the middle is "For Good" and belongs to Stephan Schwartz.**

**

* * *

**

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun_

_'Cause girls just wanna have fun_

_**-Madonna, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**_

* * *

**Chapt****er 12: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**Ben**

I cursed inwardly and ducked out of sight.

I had arrived at Alice Cullen's house, where I had followed Swan to. But I was pretty sure that Edward Cullen, who had came with Swan, had just seen me in the bushes. I risked another peek. They were talking now, that Voltia girl, with Swan and Cullen. Just then, I saw her disappear and then return with a flashlight, giving it to Cullen.

I saw him walk out of sight, shaking for some odd reason. _Maybe he was doing drugs?_ I wondered. _It must be some pretty powerful heroin or whatever._

However, drugs or not, I was glad he was stumbling because it meant he wasn't paying attention to me. Once I was sure he had turned around the corner, I looked at the house again, and swore once more.

I had just heard the lock click, meaning Swan and my Angela were inside, locked there.

I stood up. No matter. I would find another way in- I knew I could- I was a man with a mission.

*~*~*

**Bella**

I was utterly confused. And judging by the look on Alice's face, she was too. Di had gone into the bedroom to comfort Angela.

I was the first to break the silence. "What do you mean, he hasn't been here before?"

"He hasn't really come here at all, except for a few times," she replied, "I said that already! Why does it matter so much, anyways?"

"He- he said that he's been here tons of times and that he knows the area well!" I exclaimed, half angry and half in shock. "He's the way I got here! He gave me instructions to where you live and everything. That's the only reason I struck up a truce with him."

"Well, he must have gotten directions off, I don't know," she said, waving her hand dismissively, "MapQuest or something."

Then she broke into a smile. "But, oh, Bella, don't you think that's just so terribly romantic? Think about it," she continued, beginning to dramatize her words.

"The handsome prince," she mimed a royal son, "transporting the beautiful maiden to the destination of her choice," Alice curtsied. "But- the prince doesn't know where it is," she threw her hands up in mock confusion, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "So he gallantly finds out and in the end gets her to where she wants to go." Alice curtsied again, and smiled at an imaginary prince. "And then, they live happily ever after!" she proclaimed, grabbing my hands and spinning me around.

I chuckled. "But Alice, there's no way Edward and I will ever get married!" I protested weakly.

She muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "That's what _you_ think," but then merely smiled when I inquired what she had said.

"It _is_ terribly romantic, now, don't you see, though, Bella," she implored, clasping my hand in her own small one. "Oh, I know! We should go tell Angela your love story! I'm sure that will cheer her up!"

At first I was about to stop her, as Angela's problem was her lack of love, but then decided that Alice's natural bubbly charm and Di's happiness could be exactly what she needed to feel better. Wasn't that what I had told Ben, after all? A girls' night out? And that was exactly what we would be doing.

Alice dashed into the room, pulling me along gently. "Angela, Di! Wait until you hear Bella's love story!"

Di and Angela looked up, both smiling. Angela was looking much better than when I had last seen her, which I took to be a very good sign. It seemed that Di and Alice were both working their unique kinds of magic on her.

After Alice was done elaborating and theatrically performing my so called, "Bella Swan's Love Story," Angela, Di and I were all rolling on the queen bed with laughter. I felt like my ribs were going to break, and I could hardly breathe. Judging by the glimpses I caught of Angela's and Di's faces, they were feeling the same compulsive laughter as I.

As soon as we had regained control of ourselves, Di exclaimed joyfully, "Oh, Angela, Alice! You weren't there when Bella had her constipation face on!"

Angela and Alice raised their eyebrows at one another. I was sent into unstoppable giggles, along with Di.

"Well, don't just sit there laughing!" Alice said, "Tell us what happened!"

Biting her lip for control, Di explained with the same amount, if not more, dramatic flair as Alice had executed my love story.

"…And then Bella said, 'Um… wrackspurt!' You know from the Harry Potter books?"

Alice was gasping, bent over double for breath. Angela was lying on her stomach, clutching it vainly in an attempt to stifle her chortles. I was frowning at both of them; although I couldn't deny that I was also amused by Di's theatrics, especially because she hadn't been like this in high school.

College had changed her, I supposed. Or maybe it was just that life would change the best of us, in good and bad ways.

A song we had all loved popped into my head…

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better,_

_But because I knew you._

_Because I knew you,_

_I have been changed for good._

"Hey, Bella, what's that song?" asked Di, looking up. Unknown to myself, I had been humming.

"Hm?" I looked up. "Oh, it's nothing really." I blushed. "Just… an old song I liked. I'm feeling… sentimental, actually."

"What song, Bella?" Alice repeated, drawing out the syllables.

My blush deepened. I never really liked anyone knowing that I had a secret craving for show tunes.

"Come on, Bella, it can't be all _that_ bad," coaxed Di.

"Please, Bella?" said Angela softly, looking up from the bed, still a bit pale.

I scowled. There was no way I could resist Ang, after what she had told me that night.

I buried my face into a pillow. "For Good." My voice was muffled beyond recognition, so I doubted they could understand what I was saying.

To my surprise, Alice, Di, and Angela let out simultaneous shrieks of delight. I peeked up at them. They were looking at each other, stunned, and then all abruptly began to talk excitedly at once.

"Oh my God, that was my absolute _favorite_ song from like, forever!" Alice exclaimed.

Di sighed. "Oh, I simply _loved_ that musical," she said dreamily. "Elphaba and Fiyero- it was so romantic! And then, at the end…" she sighed again, her head drifting toward the clouds.

Angela surprised me the most of all. "Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through woods," she sang. As soon as the words left her mouth, Alice, Di and I all turned to stare at her, open-mouthed. Her voice was _phenomenal!_ She even dared rival Kristen Chenoworth herself!

She blushed, startled at the sudden spotlight that was being placed upon her.

Alice, being the most talkative, found her voice first.

"What- how- That was amazing!" she shrieked. "My God, Angela, _where _in heaven's name did you learn how to sing like that?"

Angela looked down at her feet. "It's just natural, I guess," she said quietly. "I've just always loved singing, and I guess all the times I've sung along to all my favorite musicals have added up."

I recovered next. "You mean to tell me- us- that you've never taken lessons or anything?"

She nodded bashfully.

Di got up, went over to the bed, and hugged her. When she pulled away, she said seriously, "Really, Ang, you should consider Broadway, or at least a singing career."

Alice and I, like robots, quickly agreed.

"Well, I don't know guys." Angela hesitated. "You see, _he_ doesn't really like it when I sing."

We all knew who _he _was.

I had thought the hatred I felt for _him _could not get any stronger, but I realized I was mistaken. How could it be humanly possible to _not_ be in awe at Angela's talent? She deserved so much better than him, I realized. She should be happily married, with a wonderful career and future ahead of her.

My fists clenched involuntarily. _If only I could get my hands on him!_

After my cloud of anger evaporated, I saw that there were two other sets of clenched hands in the room as well. Di and Alice had murder in their eyes, and I knew exactly how they felt.

"Look, Angela." I went and knelt beside the bed. "After we take care of- _Ben_, I swear to God, I'll use everything I have to help you show off that voice of yours." Squeezing her hands reassuringly, I smiled up at her. Then, I added dryly, "You won't _believe_ how many people you get to know in the modeling business!"

Angela's eyes sparkled a bit more than normal, and I realized her eyes were watering.

Di joined me on the ground. "Ang, don't worry," she chimed in. "As a social worker, I know _hordes_ of people who would simply adore you, not to mention love your amazing voice! After all, that's my job! Knowing people!"

Alice didn't move, but she pledged to help as well. "Angela, I'm sure I could arrange a few dinners and have you introduced to some agents I know…Hmm … maybe I could even get my agent to sign you too!" she tapped her chin thoughtfully. Full-out scheming already, I was sure. Alice had told us earlier she had started a small career in movies. Although she had only guest starred in a few TV shows, it was clear that she had great potential from the clips we had seen. Alice always was somewhat of a drama queen, and she had an amazing ability to simply close her eyes and in seconds become a character.

Angela sniffed. "Thanks, guys. You don't know how much that means to me. I mean, Bella, you're already well off- and yet you help someone like me! And Di- we all know you're busy with your job- yet you want to help as well! And Alice- I hardly know you! But you still want to help me in any way you can. This means the world to me, truly."

"Aw, Ang!" Di leaned over to hug her. The next thing I knew, Alice and I had reached in as well, and we were a blubbering blob on the bed, hugging and crying for all it was worth.

*~*~*

**Edward**

As soon as I was out of sight, and had given a convincing enough laugh, I turned and doubled right back to Alice's house. Although it was hard to find my way in the unfamiliar neighborhood, I managed to get back in five minutes.

I knew I had seen someone in those bushes, and I was determined to find out who it was and what they were doing.

I had a pretty good idea of who it was and I sincerely hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

Squinting, I peered up at the house. I could see the shadows of the girls in the second-story bedroom, moving about. Giggles drifted down to my ears.

_Good,_ I thought. _If someone tries to break in, they'll hear it from downstairs. _There was no possible way to get in the second story, unless someone was foolish enough to shimmy up one of the branchless trees to outside the one of the windows. Even then, the thief would have a hard time getting in- the windows were all closed and locked!

I heard a rustle in the bushes, and my head whipped toward the sound. A shadowy figure was moving- off the property?

I blinked and took a second look. Nope, the shape was still moving _away_ from the house.

I cautiously took a few steps in the figure's direction. It didn't make any sudden movements, which I took to be a good sign. I couldn't see if it had turned its head or whatnot, because of the absence of light.

Suddenly, the outline sprinted toward the street.

_Was it planning to throw itself in front of a car or something?_ I wondered. But there weren't any cars on the street- in fact; there was pretty much no sign of life except for the figure that was now moving swiftly through the undergrowth.

The minute I saw him step into the dim light of the street lamps, I knew who he was.

Ben.

I cursed inwardly as I realized that he was heading for his car- the problem being that I didn't have one available at the moment. I hesitated- should I go and ask one of the girls if I could borrow theirs? But then it would look as if I was too much of a coward to walk at night and I knew that Bella would most certainly not let me use her precious Bugatti- I didn't blame her. Alice might let me, I knew, but I really didn't have time to explain the situation to them- Ben was getting into his car right now.

I glanced around frantically, hoping that something would save me. Scanning the area around me, I saw it- an old rusty bike leaning against one of the surrounding houses.

I made my way silently and quickly toward it and leaped on. For the last few years, I'd been biking a whole lot more than I'd ever thought I'd be doing. It was much cheaper than taking the car, and I had also been getting a heck of a great workout.

When I had first seen my newly developed muscles, a month or so after riding a bike constantly, I couldn't believe my eyes. Even when my budget had lightened, I had kept riding my bike because I had liked the muscles (a lot of the female population seemed to as well) and I actually _liked _it. Even though it was some form of work, which I generally never liked, I found it very enjoyable. The wind in my face, coasting down a hill or struggling to push my way up one, I loved bike riding.

I followed Ben's car. Thankfully, he wasn't going very fast, and as the streetlights were dim, I found it easy to stay out of sight. Tailing him out of the neighborhood and onto the main road was where it got tricky. True, I was starting to recognize the area, which helped, but it only helped a little.

I could only hope that the ride to his destination wasn't going to take long.


	13. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to ****John Farrar from Grease.**

* * *

_I know, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you,_

_But baby, can't you see, _

_There's nothing else for me to do,_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

_**~Hopelessly Devoted to You, from Grease **_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hopelessly Devoted to You**

**Edward**

I just kept biking. I diligently followed the car through stoplights, intersections, and winding roads.

_Just where the hell was he going?_ I wondered to myself. _How long could this ride be?_

It had been about fifteen minutes by the time he stopped, and by then, I was panting and sweating, and generally just felt like I'd been hit by a truck. Repeatedly.

Gasping and trying to catch my breath, I leaned over the handlebars.

Looking up, I gasped. This was _my _neighborhood mall! This was where I went to get groceries from the store, where I biked to for clothes, where I had been so many times before.

I smiled grimly; he was on my turf now.

I leaned the bike against the side of a building, hoping it wouldn't disintegrate before I got back. The rust was peeling off the metal, and during my journey, the wind had taken off about half of the flakes of dark red already.

I crept around the corner. I could see Ben going into — a hardware store? I didn't want to go after him — that would be too obvious — so I decided the only thing I could do was wait.

I sat with my back against the wall, peeking around the corner every so often, and waiting for Ben to appear. In five minutes, my little patience was rewarded.

He appeared to be carrying something long that was metallic enough to glint in the faint store lights. Upon closer inspection, I found that I was 99.9% sure that it was a ladder.

_To get up to the second story window,_ I realized. But what to do? Follow him? Tell Bella and the others about Ben? But they wouldn't believe me, would they? _Well, _I reasoned with myself, _Bella probably told them about Ben hitting her. After all, don't girls tell each other that kind of thing?_

I decided to go warn them. I could ride the bike to my apartment (well, half my apartment anyway — Emmett had the other half). Hopefully, it would hold up for that long at least. Then I would be able to ride in my car. I could always use my phone for directions again — and this time it would be much easier, as I wouldn't have to hold my phone out of Bella's sight.

No one can really appreciate the true value of being able to conceal the light from a phone's screen while sneaking peeks at it while driving until they've actually tried.

I started to bike back to my apartment. The rusty old thing seemed to still be holding up well, so I was able to make it there in good time. I simply leaned the bike up against the back corner of the building— I was sure that no one would take it, and if the garbage men took it than whoever owned it could probably use the excuse for getting a new bike.

My apartment building was not the prettiest of the surrounding landscape— the once pure white building had faded over time into the dirty white complex it now was. Bits of wood that paint had come off of were showing here and there.

I ran up the stairs to my door, taking them two at a time. I couldn't hold the banister for support— there were some mean splinters hiding in the thin wood. The first time I had come up the stairs and decided to hold on the banister, a sliver of wood had gotten stuck in my finger that was practically three—fourths of an inch long, if not a full inch. I had nearly cried when I saw it, not to mention using some language that would have made my mother faint.

Unlocking the door, I went inside and grabbed my car keys off the table. I ran down the stairs again and jumped in the seat of my car. Revving the engine, I cursed when I realized that I was in serious need of gas.

I drove back to the mall, pulling into the gas station located just inside the entrance. I tapped my foot against the worn cement impatiently, waiting for my gas tank to fill up. Glancing around, I noticed that there was only a lone car on the other side of the station filling up. I stared aimlessly at the sky, wondering when I would finally get to Alice's house to talk to Bella and the rest of the girls.

My eyes wandered again towards the car on the farthest side of the station. I did a double take— it was Ben's car! Hoping he wouldn't notice or recognize me, I turned my back quickly so that I wasn't facing him. I stared at the meter, mentally willing it to go faster.

Finally, it reached the number that meant I could leave. I paid as quickly as possible and tore out of the lot. Unfortunately, Ben spotted me as I raced by.

"Looking good, Cullen!" he called as I sped out of the mall's gas station.

I gritted my teeth and pressed the pedal harder. Thankfully, there were no cops around— who did they expect to be out at this hour, in this town anyway?

When I finally got to Alice's house, it was the same as I had left it. The light was on the second story bedroom and I could hear lots of giggles and chatter.

Mustering my courage, I walked slowly up the sidewalk. I raised my hand to knock on the door, and then hesitated. What was I going to do when they answered? Tell them, "Hi, I saw Ben Cheney in your bushes and I think you're in danger." They sure would believe that I saw Ben, especially since he supposedly has no idea where Alice lives or anything. Sure, they know he's dangerous— but I'm pretty sure a girl like Alice living alone with an overprotective loving brother like Emmett would have some high-tech, expensive security system that she could put on in about five seconds.

I lowered my hand, aware of the resounding feeling of defeat I felt as I turned to walk back to my car only to bump into someone else as I stepped down the front stairs.

"Omfph!" I tripped down the stairs and landed in a clumsy heap on the sidewalk. I looked up from my low location to see a tall blonde sneering down at me. Rosalie Hale.

"Er…. hi," I said lamely.

The sneer remained in place, though it looked less threatening than before.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Long story."

"Well, you might as well come in. Alice won't mind, I'm sure she'll be very interested as to why you're hanging around her door."

Before I could protest, she rapped on the door; loudly enough that I was sure the girls had heard it.

I considered inching backwards and making a run for it, but then decided they would probably take it better if I had a chance to explain them.

I stood and attempted to smooth my appearance as best I could. Having fallen down painfully in the last few seconds definitely didn't help my case.

Hoping that I didn't look too disheveled, I stood with as much dignity as I could for a man who just landed on his ass next to a sexy, confident Rosalie Hale.

The door swung open, and Alice pulled Rosalie into a hug. Then her eyes landed on me.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Long story," I replied, deciding to stick with what I had told Rosalie.

She eyed me cautiously. "Well, I guess you'll have to come in, then," she said uncomfortably. It was clear to me that she didn't want me in her house. The truth was, if I were a girl and some random guy showed up on my front step I probably wouldn't want me in the house either.

I stepped into the foyer and gasped. Even though most guys don't care about architecture (myself included), there was no way no one would not be amazed at the sight that greeted me.

The ceiling was a bright gold that reflected sparkles wherever the brilliant light of the glass chandelier hit. The walls were so white that it was almost blinding, it was the kind of white you saw in hospitals, except there were little silver sparkles in this too, like the ceiling. The whole room was one big shiny thing. And if that wasn't enough, there were painted pictures hanging in polished gold frames on the walls. The pictures were of everything from flowers in a vase to waterfalls in a forest with a unicorn drinking from it. If this room were in anybody else's house, it would have looked fake and awkward, but it fit Alice's house and personality perfectly.

"Close your mouth, stalker-boy," said Rosalie dryly.

My mouth shut very quickly after that statement.

"C'mon up, guys!" I heard Alice's voice shout from the second floor.

I made my way up the polished wooden staircase slowly, marveling in the amazing woodwork in the banister. Woodworking had been a bit of an obsession for me in high school. I was in the top five in my class, but in no way had I ever been able to do what the master who had done this banister had.

The top was almost perfectly round and smooth, but the sides were elaborately carved curls and flower vines. The ends of the banister had a single blooming rose with every petal carefully shaved to perfection. I almost stopped to examine the carvings for a few minutes, but the sound of whispers from one of the rooms drew my curiosity. I heard Alice's voice, Rosalie's voice, and Bella's and another unrecognizable voice hurriedly talking. Probably about me, I guessed.

Coughing loudly to inform them of my presence, I pushed open the unlocked door.

Everyone looked up at me suddenly. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and Di were all looking wide-eyed at my appearance.

"Erm… hi." I said.

Alice recovered first. "So… Edward," she stated plainly. "Why did Rosalie find you on my front steps?"

I decided to skip the whole "long story" line.

"Well, to tell you the truth I came to… warn you about someone." I cringed. That really sounded lame.

Rosalie and Di looked as though they were holding back laughter, but Bella smiled encouragingly at me. I felt a weird, new sensation in my stomach. It was the feeling like when you're walking up stairs and think there's another one at the top even though there really isn't and you take a step as if you're about to walk up another stair but instead your foot comes down a little bit too far. Then you get thrown a bit off balance. It was like that, but I had no idea why my stomach was acting up. Maybe I was hungry and just didn't notice? _That must be it,_ I reasoned to myself.

"After I dropped Bella at your house, I was walking down the path and saw something in your yard. At first I thought it was just nothing, but then I realized it was a person, and that it was Ben."

As soon as I said Ben's name, five heads snapped up simultaneously. I decided to leave out the part about "stealing" the bike. It wasn't that important.

"I followed Ben, and I saw him to go to a store and buy a ladder. The store was near my apartment, so I got my car and then drove over here. I sped over here and… well, just to tell you to be careful."

Rosalie snorted, Bella seemed to be taking it in, Angela sat there with wide, scared eyes, Alice was rubbing Angela's back, and Di was thoughtful.

"Is he here now?" Angela's frightened face broke the dreadful silence that had met my speech.

I gestured to the window, covered with blinds.

She crept over to the window, shaking. Reaching out to part the blinds, she recoiled.

"I — I just can't!" she cried, upset.

"It's OK, sweetie," Di and Angela chorused.

Instantly, Di and Alice were by her side again. Alice peeked out the window and Di put her arm around Angela and steered her back to the bed.

When Alice had finished her examination of the yard, her face was white.

"What?" Angela squeaked after seeing Alice's face.

"I thought I saw something — but it was probably nothing."

All of the girls screamed and dived for the bed. As it was only a queen size, I was surprised that they all managed to squeeze under the covers together.

I covered my ears, wincing. How girls can scream so loud, I'll never know.

"Uh, Alice?" I said, not wanting to poke something I shouldn't be poking in the huge mound in the bed.

"Yeah?" Her face popped out from the comforter.

"Can I talk to you? Out in the hall?"

She pouted. "Aww. Edward, you're making me leave the warmthness!" she whined. I rolled my eyes and grinned. As a kid, she was always using her "words" like "warmthness" and "meese," as in multiple moose. It was nice to know some things never change.

She hopped out of the bed and followed me out into the hall.

"Alice, do you have some kind of security system?"

She scoffed. "Of course! Do you think Emmett would ever leave his tiny, defenseless, black belt of a sister with no protection? He installed it before I even moved in. It covers all of the property I own."

"Great! Can you turn it on?"

"I could," she said.

"OK… well, can you do it now?" I asked.

"Nope!" Alice bounced up on her toes.

"Why not?" I demanded

"It's getting repaired. But don't worry," she assured me with a smile, "Emmett had a back-up installed too. Of course, it's not as good, but it'll have to do."

"Could —"

"It's already on," she said, answering my unsaid question.

"OK, well, if you're all set… I guess I'll just be on my way then."

"Bye!" she chirped.

I had reached the end of the staircase when I heard her voice.

"Wait!" She sounded distressed for the first time tonight.

"What?" I turned back.

"Could you get Jasper and Emmett and bring them here? I would call, but I don't want the rest of the girls to know." Her voice was barely a whisper; I had to strain to make out her words.

I nodded, and left.

Her _thank you_ floated out the door behind me into the cool night air.

*~*~*

**Angela**

Under the covers, we arranged ourselves so that our heads were close together.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Don't worry, Ang, we've got it under control," Bella whispered.

"I hope so."

"Wait, so what exactly happened?" Rosalie's voice cut into the air.

I swallowed. I hated telling Bella, and she was one of my closest friends all through high school.

"Bella, could you?"

She squeezed my hand and started whispering to Rosalie.

Alice returned, and our girls' night started again.

_Everything would be OK,_ I told myself firmly.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Catching up with school, getting into the flow of things… it's been crazy! I've decided to try and answer some of my reviews… Just to thank everyone for being so amazing. **

**Much love and gratitude to **_**The Duchessina**_**, who agreed to step in as my beta this chapter!**


	14. Secret

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Maroon 5.**

* * *

_Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't_

_**~Secret, by Maroon 5**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Secret**

**Bella**

"What!" A shrill voice startled us all, causing heads to bump and limbs to get tangled together.

I cringed. Somehow, I had been expecting this sort of reaction from Rosalie.

But… was she crying? It had to be— there was no other explanation for the rivulets of waters running down her cheeks.

The other girls noticed as well, their faces surprised. It was not often that you ever saw Rose broken down in any way. She was always the confident one, the strong one. You couldn't help but notice, even in high school. You may have seen Alice or Jessica crying about a break-up, but Rosalie was always the comforter, never the comforted.

"Rose," Alice ventured gently, "What's up?"

She furiously wiped tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Nothing, I'm fine," she sobbed, half-hysterical.

"Honey, you're not fine," said Di, anxiously watching Rosalie's face.

"No!" Rose shrieked. "I'm _fine!_"

She shook under the goose-feather blankets, and her chest convulsed quickly in hyperventilation.

Alice put on her "I can handle this" face. And who were we to interfere when it involved a determined Alice and out of control Rosalie. Not me, that's for sure.

"Rosalie Hale," she said firmly, gripping her shoulders. This was a difficult feat in itself, as we were still under the blankets, barely with enough air, let alone room to grasp someone's shoulders.

"You are one of the strongest people I've ever known. I've known you since we were preschoolers, and that means I know you. Tell me WHAT'S WRONG!" Alice growled the last part, and we all leaned away from her automatically. Not that I have anything against the smaller people of the world, it's just that, well, when they roar like that, it's scary. I'm pretty sure that it's the little people who are the most dangerous out of all possible sizes.

Seriously, think about it. Who are the people in your life who scare you the most? I'm willing to bet at least one person from the list in your head is shorter than you.

If not, you haven't experienced fear.

By now, the covers were pretty much thrown off the bed, so we climbed back under them, although they were rearranged so that they only covered our legs.

Rose had visibly calmed down by now. Her breathing was almost back to normal speed, although it was still coming in ragged gasps.

"That's it, honey." Di rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "Calm down, everything's fine."

"I—I don't want to talk about it." Rose was shaken. She seemed to recognize that she wasn't her usual poised self, because she stood up, wobbled a bit, and said quickly, "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

As she tottered out of Alice's room, Angela and I exchanged questioning looks.

Alice saw our questions, and she hesitated a little before speaking. "Rosalie was—I don't know how to say this—beaten and then violated."

We were silent for a good five seconds, trying to wrap our minds around what Alice had just said. Then, of course, we exploded.

"What is this?" I shouted.

"How do you know this?" demanded Angela.

"What the hell?" shrieked Di.

Alice waved her hands in the air. "Calm down, calm down! I'll explain."

Once we had settled again on the bed, Alice asked, "Ready? And please no interruptions, this is hard enough as it is."

We promised not to speak, and Alice began.

"You all know how Rosalie was at school, right? The popular one, the pretty one, the one all the girls wanted to be like?"

We nodded, too afraid to speak.

"You probably don't know this, but Rosalie really cares about who she dates. I know she seems like a slut to most people, but she just likes to flirt. I remember her telling me over and over again that she wanted to save herself for the guy she fell in love with. Now that you know that, here's the story.

"Rose's parents have always wanted the best for her, almost too much—they're really protective, sometimes overly. Her mom was always going on about how she wanted her to have the perfect life—a handsome, rich husband, beautiful kids, a gorgeous home, the whole works. Her dad was pretty much agreed to everything she said. So, when he got promoted and his new rich boss' son was handsome and Rosalie's age, her parents found a way to get them introduced."

Alice paused to take a breath before continuing.

"Rose called me before she met him. I remember her—she was all excited—her mom had told her that the boy, Royce, was 'simply like a Prince Charming' and well, Rose was a sucker for a fairy tale. She practically was squealing when she told me his last name was King. She sent me a picture of herself, her hair was done, fingernails, make-up—the whole shebang.

"After the dinner, Rose told me that she was sure he was the 'one' for her. To tell you the truth, it kind of scared me. Hell, she was only sixteen. They started to date, they were the seemingly perfect couple. Both were beautiful people—Rose with her blonde hair and flawless skin and gorgeous figure, and Royce with his dark brown hair and tan, muscular body. Everyone said they looked like they had come right out of a fairy tale, which thrilled Rose to pieces.

"I was introduced to Royce, or, Roycie, as she liked to call him. He seemed nice enough, but he did something that scared me that day. He was with Rosalie, who of course was just as much of a flirt as she ever was. She winked at some guy across the room, and he stupidly came over to talk to her. She was flirting, only being herself, but Royce wasn't happy with her being that way. It started to get more intense, and she leaned in to whisper something to him. Royce grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from him. Rose thought it was sweet, but I saw a look in his eyes that was dangerous and frankly scared the hell out of me. It was a possessive look, as if he owned her.

"It was after the party it happened. Her eighteenth birthday party."

I knew what one she was talking about. The one everyone had been dying to be invited to, but only the popular kids invited. I, of course, had not gotten an invite, but secretly I had wanted to go just as badly as everyone else in my class.

"Rosalie's party started out perfectly. Everything was going as planned, but during the second hour, her brother and his friends, a bunch of drunk twenty-something year olds showed up. She flipped out at him, called her parents, and then broke down. She ran from the hotel back to her house in the dark. Everything would have been fine, if she hadn't run into Royce on the way. He was drunk, and with two of his buddies. They grabbed her and Royce tried to force her in front of his friends. Rose was in a bad mood already and pushed him off and tried to keep going home. But Royce is not the kind of guy to be humiliated in front of his friends. He was obviously stronger than her, so he raped her. Ever since then, Rose has been different. The only time I see her smile the way she smiled before Royce is when she's with Emmett. And that's the end of that story."

Alice then looked at our grave faces and made us swear not to tell anyone.

"OK guys, act normally when Rose comes back, 'kay?"

We arranged ourselves on the bed, and chatted for a good ten minutes. Rosalie must have been in the bathroom for at least fifteen minutes already, I thought. Alice telling us what happened to Rose must have taken at least five good minutes.

Rosalie finally reappeared five minutes later. Her eyes were puffy and red, and I could tell she had washed off smudged make-up.

Alice was the first to speak. "Honey, are you OK?" Rose nodded, conscious of everyone's attention on her. We were all silent, awkwardly staring off into space. Finally, Alice broke the silence. "I know what will make everything better!"

Alice disappeared out the door, and when I saw her small form reappear, she was carrying something behind her back.

"Rose, meet my friend," she said, smiling. "This is Eddy. And he would like to bring you some cookies and cream."

I couldn't help but grin at Alice; she had revealed that she was holding a huge container of ice cream, along with some spoons and bowls.

Giggling and grabbing, we all dove for the ice cream. _Yum, _I thought as I happily ate my bowl of cookies and cream.

Talking and eating, we managed to go for seconds and thirds.

"Ohhhh," groaned Rosalie, "I'm _full!_"

Alice snorted, "Of course you are! I remember you used to say you were full after having one of those smoothies that gave everyone brain freezes! Those things were _tiny_." She held up her fingers with a few inches between to show just how minuscule they were.

I smiled; the smoothies at our cafeteria in high school were particularly good—everyone loved them. My favorite was raspberry, and yes, I had many brain freezes trying to get all of the deliciousness into my mouth as fast as possible.

We were all eyeing the last scoop of ice cream hungrily. I decided to dive for it, at the exact second Di pounced.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing my head where it had bounced off hers.

"Ouch!" she wailed, also massaging her forehead.

In the midst of our cries, Alice had stolen the last scoop of ice cream. Frowning, I looked at Di, who nodded in angry agreement. We sprang at Alice together, knocking her over.

"Help meeeeeeeeee!" she gasped as Di and I tackled her, the ice cream long forgotten. Angela joined in the fray, laughing as she attempted to tickle Di, while I was poking her side over and over.

Giggling as I tickled Alice, I spotted Rosalie. She had managed to crack a slight grin, but I could see that only her mouth was smiling. Her eyes showed a deep sadness that I knew I would never be able to forget. Although she was beautiful, Rosalie's face told me that no matter how perfect people appear to be on the outside, that they are the ones who are most likely to have the skeletons in the closet. Rose looked as though she had her fair share of them.

The horrible memories brought back to the surface of her mind seriously freaked her out, I could tell from looking at her. In only one night, my perception of Alice _and _Rosalie had changed in a huge way. From what I'd learned tonight, I was sure I would never ever judge anyone by their appearance—there were skeletons in everyone's closets, only some (like Rosalie's) were worse than others.

*~*~*

**Edward**

I walked to my car quickly, trying not to draw attention to myself. If Ben was around—well, I couldn't take any chances.

In my car, I flipped open my phone and hit speed dial.

"Emmett?" I asked when I heard a gruff voice answer. "I need your and Jasper's help."

Quickly, I relayed to them what had happened with Ben and what I needed from them. Since Jasper was already at Emmett's place, it was easy for them to agree to come over to Alice's as quickly as they could. Emmett obviously knew where she lived. As a very, very overprotective brother, he hinted at bringing some _tools_ he could use in case things went wrong.

I hung up so they could get ready, and turned my face towards Alice's house once more.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry about the late updates! First of all, I would like to thank all the reviewers, even though I've been really bad about updating this. Second, my amazing beta, The Duchessina, who put up with this very late update and still got back to me. **

**This chapter contains some serious content and was very hard for me to write. For more information about this, go to this website for the National Domestic Violence Hotline, www (dot) ndvh (dot) com. Another informative site is www (dot) domesticviolence (dot) com. **

**One last thing—if you're a big fan of fanfiction, especially Twilight-related ones, check out ****http (colon) //temptationtwilight**** (dot) blogspot (dot) com. These ladies are wonderful at discussing stories and picking amazing ones to read. Although they haven't had a lot of new podcasts/ posts, their discussions are very insightful and I recommend checking this out.**

**Love always and please review!**


	15. Give It To Me

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to The Maine.**

* * *

_Give me what I want,  
Give me all you've got,  
Give it to me._

_~Give It To Me, by The Maine_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Give It To Me**

**Ben**

Waiting in the bushes, I patiently tried to keep my emotions under control. I was so close to getting what I wanted—what I needed.

I had arrived back at Cullen's house, the house where my Angela and that stupid Swan girl were. I had to rescue Angela—I was sure Swan was probably filling her head with lies—about me, of course.

The door closed. I jerked my head up, cautiously, of course. Through the dense branches I saw Edward leaving. He looked like he was in a hurry, not paying attention to anything else, walking quickly to his car. Why he kept looking around I didn't know, and frankly didn't really care. He got in his car and pulled out a phone, obviously agitated about something. After he hung up, he stared at the house for several minutes, until I finally saw his car leave the dimly lit street.

I quietly walked back to my car, where I had hid it on a side street only a short walk away. Climbing in, I drove silently over to the house again. Popping open the trunk, a newly bought gleaming ladder stared up at me. Pulling it out and covering its shine with a blanket, I headed for the back window.

**Bella**

Just as things seemed to be getting more lighthearted, I heard a gentle thud.

We were playing "Would you rather?" with the questions consisting of things like, "Have a one-night stand with Mike and have him stalk you for a year or have the one-night stand with him and get pregnant?"

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Rose looked up from where she, Di, and Angela were giggling over a particularly horrible question.

"Oh, must have been in my head…" I said, "Never mind."

Alice appeared by my side. "No, Bella, I heard it too. A kind of thud, right?"

"Yeah, exactly," I said.

Angela looked up. "Wait, what's happening? Is there…_someone_ trying to break in or something?"

We all knew by the terrified tone of her voice who the implied someone was.

"Of course not, Ang!" Di hugged her. "We're fine."

"OK," she said timidly, with watery eyes. "Um, Alice, where's the bathroom, please?" Her voice trembled. I got up to comfort her, but Rose gave me a look.

Alice led her out the door of the bedroom. "Down the stairs, to your right," she said, pointing the way.

"Thank you," Angela said, and practically sprinted down the stairs.

As soon as she had shut the door, I turned to Rose. "Why'd you let her go? It's obvious how upset she was!"

Rose glared haughtily at me. "Because, Bella, she needs to get over it by herself. When I was getting past what…happened…to me, everyone who knew was trying to comfort me, which just made it harder. I couldn't accept anything when everyone was telling me how to feel and what to do."

She sighed. "Look, I know it must be hard for you to understand, but just let her deal, OK? Angela will be fine, but if you keep hovering, then she'll never get over anything."

I opened my mouth to retort, but was stopped by the sound of another thud, louder.

Alice heard it too, she was biting her lip.

"Um, guys?" Di ventured, "Don't you think we should see what that is?"

Alice walked towards the window. "I'm sure it's nothing," she babbled. "Just a cat or something, there are a few stray ones in the neighborhood, you know how they can get sometimes, like when—"

She had stuck her head out of the window.

Alice pulled it back in; her face white, whiter than I thought was humanly possible. She slammed the window shut and locked it, pulling the curtains closed.

"Get down," she hissed at us, before leaping over the side of the bed to the other side of the room and crouching down.

I only had to roll off the bed; Rose and Di scrambled for safety from the other side of the wall.

"What?" I asked.

"Shhh!" she said. "I saw some person climbing up the side of the house on a ladder. To the window in the bedroom next to us. And…it looked like it could be Ben."

"What?" Rose, who was closest, jumped up and shut the door, locking it.

"What do we do?" I asked frantically.

Alice looked grim. "Stay calm, I guess. The silent alarm system is on—the only problem is that it won't wake the neighbors, obviously."

Di gasped. "Oh my God, what about Angela?"

I glanced around; I was sure we were all white now. They all looked horrible, disheveled, even though nothing had happened yet. They looked about as terrible as I felt. Di's hair seemed to be defying the laws of gravity by sticking up so much. Alice was even paler, if that was possible. Her skin made her eyes look enormous, which only made them look even more worried. Even Rose seemed to have lost her confident aura.

We heard the loudest thud, and the sound of glass shattering.

"Oh my God," said Alice, stricken. "He actually broke in."

I closed my eyes. "Ang is smart enough to stay in the bathroom, right?"

"Please," Di whispered, to no one in particular.

"What the hell?" demanded Rose. "What did any of us really do to him?"

"Shhhh!" said Alice, as quietly and quickly as possible. "It's really easy to hear through the walls. All the other doors are locked, a lot of valuables."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

He was knocking on doors. Even though Alice had a pretty big house, he was going to get to ours soon.

The doorknob rattled. Locked. I held my breath. Hoping, praying, wishing.

After a while, he began to walk away—I could hear the footsteps.

I slowly let out my breath, smiling.

The footsteps stopped.

They all looked as surprised as I was.

"What now?" mouthed Rose. Alice, her eyes darting around the room, quickly came to a conclusion. Pointing, she lifted a trembling hand, indicating to the light switch. The light was on.

I clapped a hand to my mouth, making a terribly loud sound.

The doorknob rattled again, and something was pounded into the door. Ben kept hitting the door in, and soon I knew he was going to get all the way through.

"I know you're in there," he called.

I ran to the window, not bothering to cover the sound of my footsteps. He already knew we were in here, after all.

Opening it, I stuck my head out. Sure enough, there was a large ledge that I thought could hold me or one of the girls. Thankfully, it was close enough to the other windows that someone could make their way over to the window where Ben had placed the ladder.

"Hey, come over here!" I motioned quickly to the girls.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Look," I said, pointing out the window. The girls crowded around me.

"Huh," said Di. "Well, I'm not going out there, I hate heights."

Rose peeped over my shoulder. "I would, but look at the shoes I had." She was right. Her four-inch stilettos would hardly serve as great climbing shoes.

Alice looked at me.

"I'll go," she said. I started to protest, but she interrupted me. "Trust me, I've done this millions of times. I like to sit on the window sill and relax sometimes."

The strangeness of that didn't surprise me; Alice was known for her quirky habits.

"Go quick, then," I said, practically pushing her out the window.

Just then, the door burst open. Ben, standing there, could have been an avenging angel. His hair was artfully tangled and his eyes had a fierceness and spark in them.

"Ben," Rose said, her voice guarded. "How nice to see you."

"Cut the crap, honey," he snarled. Di and I flinched at the sudden tension in the air. "Where's Angela?"

Rose tossed her head defiantly. "And why should we tell you?"

Ben sighed. "You know, I had really hoped I could be nice to you girls. I would hate to ruin your pretty faces. But, I guess I'll have to take that chance."

In once smooth movement, he strode across the room and forcefully grabbed Rose by her long hair, pulling a gun to her head. Di clapped a hand over her mouth, looking as if she were going to burst into tears.

I couldn't believe it myself. Of all my classmates, I would have hardly predicted the sweet, gentle Ben to do something like this. Although, after hearing what Angela had to say, I wasn't too surprised about the whole thing.

"Now, are you going to talk?" He looked bored by the whole thing; as though holding a girl at gunpoint was something he did every day. "I have all night." Ben scanned the room. "Let's see the only one missing from this little rendezvous is Angela. Wait a sec…" He narrowed his eyes, looking around the room. "Where's the little one?"

We all knew who he was talking about. Alice. I could only hope she had climbed quickly enough—I had estimated it would take her five minutes or so to get to the ground. Hopefully, the adrenaline rush had helped her hurry.

He pressed against Rose's head. "Well, where is she?"

Rose squeezed her eyes shut tightly. I could tell she was hating herself for what she was about to do in self-preservation.

"Out the window," she whispered, then seemed to shrink into herself.

Ben dragged her to the window, looking outside. "Hey!" he shouted, "Get up here, look at me!"

I wish I could have looked outside, but my feet were glued to where I was standing. This had become horribly real in the last few minutes.

"Look!" Ben shouted, getting impatient. Shoving Rose halfway out the window, he pressed the gun even harder to her head. After a few seconds, he pulled her back in, shoving her towards me with a triumphant grin. I caught her, stroking her hair as she began to silently let tears fall.

I heard a defeated shout in reply, and in three agonizingly long minutes, Alice had reappeared at the window.

Tumbling inside, she went to quickly stand as far away from Ben as possible.

"Well ladies," he said, leering at us, "I'll give you until tomorrow to tell me where my Angela is. Then," he said, pulling out a razor sharp knife and stroking it, "things will start to get messy."

This guy was certifiably psycho. No one in their right mind would be _this_ obsessed with their significant other. Ben meant business, that much was clear from the gun and the knife. I could only hope we'd make it through the night.

* * *

**A/N – I'm back! Thank you guys so much for all the favorites and story alerts. I had a lot going on in my life, but it's my goal to finish this by the end of the summer. **

**Anyway, I'm looking for another beta. So if any of you are beta readers and would like to read for this story, send me a PM ASAP! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Check out some of my other stories too. :)**

**Love to you all,**

3 xoxo


	16. Without You

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Anything else you recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Action Item.**

* * *

_I don't need nobody else to feel alright about myself__  
__So yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm just fine; I'm just fine without you__  
__Well look at that sun still shining down, still shining down, here__  
__And I'm never gonna let you bring your clouds, back around, here_

_**~Without You, Action Item**_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Bella**

"Look," I whispered, "We're all smart, capable girls, right? We can figure a way out of this." Ben had locked us in the bedroom, ironically the site of our refuge only a few minutes before. The girls looked far worse than I had ever seen them—I was close to losing it myself. Thank God for small miracles like my overprotective father signing me up for multiple self-defense classes, teaching me not to lose my head in situations like this.

"Bella, I just can't deal with this!" Di burst out. "Not with the bathroom and Ben and mmmphhh—" I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Di, you _can't_!" I hissed, smiling sardonically towards Ben's malicious glare and gun. "We're not going to give him any advantages!"

She sighed in defeat, tears sparkling in the corners of her doe eyes. "I know, Bells, but I'm not like you! Not anymore; we've all changed so much from high school."

"Tell me about it." I tried to find a logical way out of this, all of them coming to dead ends. "I mean, right now, we're locked in a bedroom at gunpoint, by the guy who was voted 'Best to Take Home to Meet the Parents' senior year."

Alice let out a small giggle.

"Shut up!" Ben growled. "I gave you ten minutes to tell me where the hell she is! And you _lovely_ ladies have two left! Or, I start getting answers the easy way!" He stroked his knife the way an old lady might stroke a loyal kitten. It made me sick to my stomach. Angela must have heard the break in, there was no way she would be in the bathroom this long. I could only hope that she had run, instead of trying to play heroine.

To my dismay and my hopefulness, I heard a floorboard creak.

Ben's head snapped up. "Who was that? Is there anyone else coming over?" He pointed the gun at Alice. She shook her head, eyes squeezed shut. "Tell the truth!" he threatened. She shook her head harder.

"Well fine," he sneered. "We'll just add whoever it is to our little, _ahem_, soiree, shall we?"

The door opened. Angela stood there, armed with a sturdy pan. My heart went out to her—as much as I loved her for taking a stand against her greatest fear, I knew the pan would be no match for Ben's gun.

"Angela." He lowered his gun a few inches, which was currently pointed at Di's head. "So nice to see you."

"Can't say the same to you." Her voice wavered, but she held strong against his gaze.

"Move, and she's dead." He nodded towards Di.

"Ben, I only wanted to talk," she said, slowly stepping towards him. "We still can have a future—we'll run away and never come back."

Ben turned all of his attention to her. Thankfully, Ang could still work the doe eyes.

"Please?" she asked, taking another step. "You're not a killer. I know you aren't. Don't you want to go and live the life we've always imagined? Don't do this."

"Ang, I can't not," Ben said. Though his voice was gentler, it still held a tone of corruption. "They know too much. I have to get rid of them so we can be happy. Don't you want to be happy?"

"Yes, of course I do honey!" She was close enough to touch him, placing the pan within Rose's vicinity and reaching out to stroke his cheek.

Ben's attention was entirely focused on Angela—she took a breath, and pulled his head down to hers before he had a chance to do anything about it, kissing him hard and long.

Rose had picked up the pan in the moment they kissed, and without missing a beat, brought it down hard upon his head.

Angela pushed him off of her, and in that moment, a bubbling feeling rose up in me; one of satisfaction and happiness, but most of all, an incredible relief. We were safe. Di pulled us all into a hug, sobbing.

"Yuck," grimaced Angela, "I cannot _believe _I kissed him. I'm going to be brushing my teeth for weeks!"

Half sobbing, half laughing, I pulled her into another hug. "And we all love you for it," I said. "How about we treat you to a surprise after all this?"

She smiled. "All I want from you guys are monthly girls' out nights, because I know I made some amazing friendships tonight. Not even _he_ could spoil that."

"Ok, guys, we have to do something about _this_ before he wakes up," I said, my common sense kicking in. Alice snapped into action.

"Here, take the curtains," she said, "Tie him up in that chair."

"I'll call the police," Di said, wiping her tears and dialing.

Satisfied, I looked around. We were safe, thank God, and the police were on their way. What else could go wrong?

We heard knocking on the door downstairs.

"I'll get it," Rose volunteered. "You guys stay up here and guard _him_."

"I'll go with you," said Di, "I don't think any of us really want to be alone right now."

* * *

**Edward**

Thankfully, the guys had been receptive when I called them, raring to go. We were outside the house now, and I was knocking on the door with Jasper and Emmett in the bushes.

"Why do I have to be in the bushes?" Jasper complained, "I'm getting things stuck in places they shouldn't be!"

"Because," I answered patiently, "they know I'm here, and you would be an unfamiliar face! Just let me do this my way, please." _For Bella_, I added silently in my head.

The door creaked open, showing a miniscule bit of person—rather, persons. Rose and Di were there, peeking cautiously out.

A wave of appreciation rushed over me—if they were safe, Bella had to be too!

"Where's Bella?" I demanded, pushing the door open.

"Upstairs," said Di, "Calm down, buddy! The police are on their way, everything's fine."

"Edward?" Her voice floated down the stairs, music to my ears. I saw her, standing there, safe and beautiful and _Bella_. She hurried down the steps, looking beautiful as ever, though I saw the worry in her eyes.

Rose showed Jasper and Emmett inside. They were grumbling, Jasper brushing off bits of bush. Emmett embraced Rose, and Jasper was directed upstairs to find Alice.

"So, where's Ben?" were the first words that tumbled out of my mouth. "Has he broke in yet? Because, you know, I saw him here, not that I was spying on you, just looking out, and—"

"Shh," said Bella, breaking me off. "He's upstairs. Don't worry, Alice is guarding him, and I'm sure Jasper will make sure he doesn't do anything."

"But how—"

"Edward," she said with an admonishing glare, "It's okay. We're all safe, and right now I really don't want to talk about it. The girls and I have been through enough tonight to last a lifetime. Right now, let's just focus on waiting for the police to get here."

* * *

**Bella**

The word 'thankful' could not encompass all of the gratefulness I felt at our safety. Although I was…appreciative, seeing Edward, Jasper, and Emmett only made me feel like I was some kind of damsel in distress to be saved from the villain. I was proud to say that we ladies had fought him off ourselves—proud that we had fought him off by ourselves.

I just wanted to make sure he understood that.

* * *

**A/N_: _I don't need to tell you all how long it's been- let's just say I was inspired to start writing again by the illustrious and amazing Sarah Kay, I would recommend checking out her TED talk. So inspiring, enchanting, mesmerizing- I can't praise her enough. I'm done with the Twilight fandom, but I owe it to my readers to finish the stories I started. As an avid reader, fanfiction and otherwise, I know how aggravating unfinished stories and waiting for the next book in a series to come out are. **

**So, love always, feel free to PM me- so many things have changed!3**


End file.
